You Are My Life Now
by Enchanted630
Summary: This is a different take on Twilight. Bella has lived in Forks her whole life. She is the popular girl. Then the Cullen's move in and she meets Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. It is a different take on Twilight. Instead of Bella being the new student, she has lived there her whole life and is the "popular" girl. The Cullen's move in and she meets, Edward. :)**

**These wonderful characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
**

"Bella!" Jessica asked excitedly, bouncing up and down. "So did you hear about the new kids starting today?" It was 6:45 am and only Jessica could have this much energy in the morning. I had barely gotten out of my old pickup truck when she bombarded me with her energy.

"Yes," I answered her pulling my backpack over my shoulder, slamming the door. We began walking toward to front entrance responding to "hello's" and "good morning's" the whole way. Forks High school, it never changed. Since my freshman year when Angela, Jessica and I embarked on what we thought would be the best years of our lives. We walked into the building the first day of freshman year with confidence and suave that quickly won us over with the upperclassmen. It wasn't long until we had made our mark on the . We were worshipped, by both boys and girls, and we loved it. When my parents divorced two years ago, I decided to stay here with my friends and dad, while my mom moved South to Arizona.

Life was great.

"Well, you don't seem to excited," she whispered while smiling her biggest smile of all to Mike Newton as we passed him getting out of his car. "Hey, Mike!"

"Hey!" He called and went back to rummaging through his car.

"Well, I guess it's exciting," I started, disinterested as I opened the front doors and we stepped into the loud hallways. There was a definite change in the air. The way people were milling around and talking excitedly, you would have thought a celebrity was starting Forks High School. Forks, Washington is a very small town with no more than 3,000 people that lived here so when someone new moved in, it was big news.

Angela spotted us immediatley and ran over.

"Isn't it exciting?" she squealed to us.

Jessica nodded while I shrugged.

"Have you seen them?" Jessica asked Angela, seemingly flustered that Angela hadn't thought to mention it already, even though the poor girl had only been talking to us, five seconds now.

"No," she explained, "They aren't here yet".

"Oh," Jessica, disappointed, changed the subject. "Oooo, I cannot_ wait _until the Spring dance".

Finally a conversation worth getting into. "Oh my God, I know!"

"We are going to be killer!" Jessica exclaimed, clapping her hands together in excitement.

_Riiiiiiiiing_

First period was calling us.

"Maaaan," Jessica complained, "We didn't get a glimpse".

"Oh, please Jessica," I roll my eyes at her, "Trust me, by the end of the day we will have met these new people".

*******

My morning classes passed uneventfully. Everyone kept talking about the new kids. By third period, several students had laid eyes on them and were going on about how hot and beautiful they were.

_Hmmm_, I thought, _Maybe this is more interesting than I thought._

Through the grapevine, I learned that their names were Rosealie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett. _Weird names_, I thought when I first heard them.

Rosealie and Emmett were a couple. _Ewwww!, _was my first thought, but then I was informed that they were all adopted so therefore, none related. Jasper and Alice were also a couple, so that left Edward as the sole beneficiary for any of us girls to pounce on. The guys were really disappointed that both "beautiful" girls were taken, so they had already lost interest in the new people when the lunch bell rang after third period, signaling us that lunch had started.

My interest was peaked as I briskly walked to lunch for my first glimpse at these godly creatures that had rocked Forks Highschool. Jess and Ange caught up with me.

"I saw them," Angela stated, simply.

Jessica and I looked over at her as we kept walking , waiting for more.

"It's indescribable," was all Angela gave us.

"I thought you weren't interested, Bells," Jessica pointed out.

"I'm not," I told her, "I'm just....curious".

Jessica laughed.

We made it to our seats in the loud cafeteria, all three of us scanning for new blood.

"Maybe we could invite them to sit with us?" Angela offered.

"Of course we will," I nodded to her, "As president of the junior class, it is my duty".

Like in a movie, the crowds parted and our eyesight was immediately adverted to the lunch table in the back of the cafeteria.

"Wow," I heard Jessica say to my left.

"I told you," Angela breathed to my right.

Against all odds, the gossip floating around Forks High School, had finally been right. There sat five, god-like creatures. They were all obviously uncomfortable as they sat in odd ways and not making eye contact with one another, let alone any of us other students.

Angela piped in for us, reading my mind, "The two on the left is Rosealie and Emmett".

Gorgeous, I thought.

"The two in the center is Jasper and Alice".

Wow

"And the one on the right, kind of the odd man out, is Edward.

Words can't describe.

Without thinking, I began to stand up. "Bella," Jessica hissed.

"Just saying hello," I smiled innocently, "Besides, inviting them to eat with us..." I walked towards them, adjusting my clothes and hair as I walked toward them

"Hi!" I smiled brightly as all their eyes turned toward me, looking...bored?

"My name is Bella Swan", I began, "and I am president of the junior class".

"Hi," the little one, Alice, responded. Wow, was I ever feeling intimidated as five pairs of eyes were giving me the stare down. I glanced over at Edward and he looked, very unhappy.

"Um, well, if you need anything", I said, finishing my speech early. Gotta get the heck out of here, my mind was screaming. "Just let me know".

"We will," Alice smiled, "Thanks".

I began backing away and gave one last smile to the five, widening at the glaring Edward. Nope, that didn't help, he kept glaring. I turned quickly, almost running back to Angela and Jessica who were giving me wide-eyed looks.

"Wow," Jessica said as I sat down. She glanced back over at the Cullen table, "Talk about cold".

I laughed, nervously, "Yeah, tell me about it". I looked back at Edward who was still staring at me with an angry look on his face.

"Hm," Angela noted, "Not friendly".

"Nope".

They returned to their eating but I had lost my appetite. For the life of me I could not keep from looking over at the Cullen's. Edward's eyes never left me. It gave me chills. Thankfully, the lunch period ended and the Cullen's left abnormally fast.

**This is my first attempt at this. I hope you guys like it. Please review so I can know if I should continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, most characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thankyou to Twilighterazngurl for the kind review. It got me motivated to put this next chapter up.  
**

I made my way to my next class, biology, taken aback by what happened in the cafeteria. I still couldn't get over the look Edward was giving me. Sure, none of the Cullen's, well minus the one that actually spoke to me, seemed friendly. But Edward, he seemed downright evil.

I took my seat at my lab table that I shared with a girl named Julia. Her spot was empty. As my other classmates slowly made their way in, I still sat flabbergasted. Mike came in and took his spot on the other side of the room, smiling and waving at me, but I barely paid attention. I was lost in my own world, going over and over the cafeteria scene.

I was suddenly brought back to reality when I heard Mr. Banner say, "You may go sit next to Isabella Swan".

My head snapped up and to my horror, I saw who Mr. Banner was conversing with.

Edward.

I quickly raised my hand as Edward began making his way towards me. He did not look happy.

"Yes, Isabella," Mr. Banner said looking at me over his glasses.

"Mr. Banner, you may have forgotten," I began hastily as Edward took his seat next to me, pulling his chair as far from me as the desk would allow, "Um, Julia sits here," I finish watching Edward out of the corner of my eye. He had paused in taking things out of his backpack. He looked hopeful for a second.

"Isabella," Mr. Banner gave me a warning look, "I will worry about that when she decides to return to school".

_Dang._

Edward stiffened and went back to rummaging through his backpack.

The whole hour was torture. Luckily, it was a lecture day and I never had to talk to Edward, but it didn't keep me from watching him out of the corner of my eye. He was definitely tense the entire hour. His fist clenched into a ball under the desk. Every once in a while, I would catch him look over and glare at me.

_Whoa, he has black eyes. Impossible. Maybe he really is evil. _

_How could someone so evil, be so good-looking, though? His dark tangled, mess of a hair, oh but sexy. His pale skin_ _made being pale look so fine. I had lost all idea of tan guys being the cutest. His body, although tense, was so toned and muscular. I bet none of the guys here would ever challenge him._

_What was I thinking? This guy was, obviously evil. Stop it, Bella!_

I glanced at the clock over Mr. Banner's head. Five more minutes

I tried to pay attention to what Mr. Banner was saying, "Well, class," he began, "it's, project time"!

"Ohhh, groan," my classmates responded.

"Hey, hey," Mr. Banner raised his hand defensively, "It won't be too bad, I promise".

I pulled out a piece of paper to write down the instructions. I halfheartedly listened to the instructions, jotting them down, mindlessly. _Ugh, another project._

"..so I recommend you get together with your lab partners over the weekend and get this done," he finished up.

_Wait, what? _I looked over at Edward.

_Oh god, was I expected to meet this person who obviously had something against me, outside school?_

He looked tenser than ever.

_Crap._

_Oh well, I have all week to work up the nerves to talk about it. I'll worry about it Friday._

_Riiiiiing._

I looked up and Edward was already walking out the door.

********

The rest of the week passed, pretty much the same. The rest of the student body had accepted the fact the new kids didn't want to be bothered, and with the intimidation they radiated, everyone had pretty much stayed away from them.

Biology was hell. Day after day was a repeat of Monday. I would make it to class first, pulling my chair as far to the other side from where he would sit as possible. He would arrive and give me a dirty look and pull his chair the opposite way. No contact, whatsoever. Which was fine by me. I just wanted to know what I had done to deserve this, because according to Jessica, this was not Edward's normal behavior.

I found that out on Tuesday, the day after my first biology class with Edward. I found myself sitting at lunch, constantly glancing at the Cullen's table and dreading my next class with Edward.

"So, I have sixth period with Edward," she mentioned casually to Angela and I.

"Lucky," Angela commented.

"I wouldn't say that," I offered in, "He seems like a jerk to me".

As if he had heard me, his shoulders tensed even higher and his head jerked a little.

I looked away quickly.

"Really?" Jessica asked, "I found him quite sweet".

"What?" I looked at her incredulously.

"He was so nice to talk to and he sat right next to me, on his own, striking up conversation," she flushed and smiled, "god, he is so hot".

I sat there dumbfounded.

_What?!_

Then I thought about it. _Maybe he was just stressed about being the first day of school and didn't want to talk to anyone at first. Maybe he is just shy. And by the time he got to class with Jessica he had relaxed._

_Yes, that has to be it._

I sighed in relief.

When we left lunch and I made my way to biology class, I had a new found confidence. I took my seat and when Edward came in a few seconds later, I gave him a huge smile. I quickly noticed while I smiled at him, that his eyes were a golden color today. _Hmmm, contacts, or a freak of nature. But wow, so beautiful._

When he looked up at me as I sat there smiling at him, he glared. He immediately took his seat and pulled it as far as possible.

My mouth dropped open._ Impossible. He couldn't possibly find me revolting and Jessica...?_

_What is going on? _

I quietly pulled my chair away and stared down at my notebook.

*********

The rest of the week passed like that. Everyday at lunch I sat and listened to Jessica gush about Edward while I sat there dreading my next class with him. When I beat him to class, I quickly pulled my chair away and took a seat and never even bothered acknowledging him again.

By Friday, we had our routine down pact. The only problem was, the project deadline was looming in a few days and we had done nothing.

I sighed as I sat there, half listening to Mr. Banner, trying to figure out what to do.

I guess I could do it myself and turn it in, like we both had done it.

_Hmm, that sounds good. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? No matter how rude he is, we are partners!_

"Well, class," Mr. Banner spoke up at the end of class, "Let's work with our lab partners for a few seconds, so you can figure out how to finish up your projects, this weekend".

_Ha, or start it,_ I thought.

The class was immediately immersed in voices.

I looked over at Edward, who had tensed.

I sat up, intimidated.

_OK, Bella, you can do this. Your the class president for god's sake. Everyone loves you, well minus this jerk._

I took a deep breath and quietly said, "Um, Edward"?

He tensed even more, if that was even possible and glanced at me. _Dang, those eyes are gorgeous. He's gorgeous!_

I cleared my throat and continued, "We need to figure out where we're going to meet, to get this project done".

_There, I did it._

He took a deep breath and sat back. _Wow, the most movement I've ever seen him do, sitting next to me._

His movement gave me a moment of confidence, "We could meet at your place, or mine", I suggested.

"Will your dad be at home"? he asked._ Wow, oh wow, what a voice_.

I cleared my throat again, finding myself looking for words.

"Um," I stumbled, "Actually, no. At some conference".

He looked angry again, and I sat back, loosing my short lived confidence.

"Well," he thought for second, "What about the library"?

"Oh, okay," I agreed, somewhat dissappointed that I wouldn't be seeing his house, "that would work".

"About one o'clock"? he asked.

"Sure".

_Riiiiing._

He was gone.

*******

That evening, I got together with Jessica and Angela and we talked about the dance around pizza at my dinner table. My thoughts were lost on Edward, however. So I have no idea what we ended up agreeing on, decor wise. I was so nervous about the next day and meeting him at the library.

That morning, when I awoke, it was already 11am. _Great_, I thought, _only two hours._

I decided to go casual. This boy is never going to like me, so I just need to stop fretting over it.

Jeans and a t-shirt it is.

I arrived at the library a few minutes early to grab a good table. I was surprised when I pulled in to see his car already there.

_OK, calm down Bella_. I breathed in and out.

I put on a fake smile and confidently walked in. I looked around and saw him in the back corner. When he saw me, he sat up and motioned for me to come over.

"Hi," I said sweetly, while smiling.

"Hey", he mumbled.

I cleared my throat and sat down.

"OK, let's get this done," I said.

I was shocked and amazed how quickly and efficiently he was able to get it done. He was obviously very smart and our class was obviously too easy for him. Only twenty minutes there and we were adding our finishing touch to the poster board.

"Bella!"

I felt my whole body go rigid at the sound of that voice.

"Oh, no," I whispered. Edward gave me an odd glance and looked up to where the voice had come from. He began to glare.

I turned as a hand circled my body into a hug.

"Luke," I cried in surprise and utter horror, "How are you?"

"Good, " he stepped back, "Damn, only you can look good in jeans and a t-shirt".

I chuckled nervously, glancing at Edward. He had crossed his arms and was giving Luke a glare.

"Um, Luke," I motioned to Edward, who had changed his features slightly, ready to be introduced, "this is Edward Cullen".

"Oh, a newbie," Luke said, disinterested and turned back to me.

"So, what are you doing home from the University?" I asked him, really curious to why he was here.

"There's a big party over at the Taylor's place," he said and then added, "you should come and bring those hot friends of yours".

"Um," I said, "Already have plans".

I noticed that Edward was shifting impatiently in his seat.

"We need to get this done, Luke," I said turning back to the poster and Edward, "Good seeing you".

"I'll see you later," he said and walked away.

I sat down hard and put my head in my hands.

"Who is he?" Edward asked quietly. I look up surprised. He had a different look on his face, curiosity.

"He and I dated a few months over the summer," I told him, "I ended it because he was a pig and wanted only one thing from me".

He nodded and we went back to work.

Ten minutes later, we were done.

"I bet we will get and A," I told him, proud of our work.

He nodded. "I'll see you at school".

I watched him walk toward the classic section, surprised he was going to look at books. He was very different than most boys our age.I gathered my things and walked out the door.

_That wasn't so bad,_ I thought, _he wasn't so bad._

I stopped in my tracks when I saw someone leaning on the door to my truck. Luke.

I walked over and he moved a little while I started unlocking my door.

"What's up?" I asked him, looking around to see if anyone else was in the parking lot. Empty.

"I want you to come to the party with me tonight," he commanded, "It'll be like old times. We'll rule the party".

"Um, no," I told him, opening the door, "I can't, busy".

He shut it back, "With what?"

He was pissed. He's been pissed since I ended our fling last summer.

"Look, Luke," I started, "It's over between us".

He glared at me.

I added, "I don't have to explain to you my plans, it's none of your business".

He laughed, coldly.

"You better leave, Luke," I said opening my truck door again. He grabbed my waist.

"No, I don't think so," he said pulling me towards him.

"Let me go, Luke," I said, getting nervous and pulling away from him. He did not, he smiled.

"She said let her go", a cool calm voice came from behind us. Edward, apparently had approached from behind.

Luke let me go and turned to Edward, "Mind your own business".

Edward walked up to Luke, "She is my business".

Luke and I both dropped our mouths open.

Luke turned to me and I quickly closed my mouth and stood up, confident.

"Who is this guy?" he asked, "Is he your boyfriend?" He pointed incredulously at Edward.

_Uh...what do I say..._

I quickly glanced over Luke's shoulder at Edward, who was obviously madder than anything. He looked at me and then answered for me, "Yes, I am".

Luke turned back to Edward.

"Get in the truck, Bella", Edward ordered me, and I gratefully obeyed.

From inside my cab, I have no idea what was going on between Edward and Luke. _Oh god, please don't fight._ Thankfully, Edward climbed into my passenger side and simply said, "Drive".

As I pulled out, Luke continued to stand there.

"What about your car?" I asked Edward.

"I'll get it later".

"Um, do I take you home?" I asked when we were safetly on the road.

"Yes," was all he said. I noticed his eyes were black again.

The only words we exchanged during the drive to his house, were turn right, left and etc.

I found myself outside the town limits and pulling into a long driveway. Soon, a massive house came into view.

"Wow," I exclaimed, "Your house is beautiful".

"Thanks," he said as I pulled to a stop.

He opened the door.

"Um, Edward," I said and he stopped and turned to me, "Thank you".

"No problem," he said and then asked, "Your dad is out of town, right?"

"Yeah". I told him getting puzzled.

"You need to stay with Jessica or Angela tonight," he told me.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Just in case Luke tries to come over," he said.

"Oh, okay," I agreed. He shut the door and walked to his front door.

I started driving away.

When I pulled onto the highway, I thought back to what had transpired.

_Edward. _

_Wow, he had helped me._

Butterflies gathered in my stomach, and for the first time today, I genuinely smiled.

**Please review and let me know what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews!!! I couldn't believe when I checked my email this morning, how many people had added this story to their favorite story and/or story alert!!**

**As always, the main characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. :)**

Like Edward had suggested, I stayed at Jessica's that night. We made it a sleepover party, inviting Angela and a couple of other girlfriends from school. I wasn't really in the mood for a party but I put on my best show, smiling and nodding at the appropriate times. Jessica and Angela repeatedly asked if everything was alright, but I shrugged and reassured them that I was just tired.

Today had been an interesting day, and I just could not get it out of my mind. First of all, there was Luke. Just the thought of him sent shivers down my spine. What did I ever see in that loser? Sure he was cute and fun to be around, but he was used to getting his way, and when he did not get his way, today happens. We had fun though. When we first started dating back in July, it had been many nights of partying and bad behavior. I quickly realized he was going to be no good for me, especially when he started making obvious advances passed the base of kissing. I did not want that at all. So, I ended it. He was pissed, of course, but he was leaving for the University of Washington and I thought he would find some other poor girl to make his advances on there. I knew I would see him again at holidays and summers, but I never imagined he would come on so strongly. Yikes, I don't want to think about what would have happened if Edward hadn't been there...

Edward. The butterflies that had entered my stomach earlier in the day, returned, more fierce than before. I smiled. It had been a long time since I felt this kind of crush on anyone. Maybe since middle school, when every guy you liked was the love of your life.

But what had changed? Why did he go through the trouble of helping someone that he so openly disliked? Had his feelings for me changed? I shook my head at that. No, there is no way that our meaningless conversations over biology had changed his feelings for me. Unless...he liked me all along and was trying to fight them! Yes! That had to be it. Just like back in elementary school when in those days, I would go home crying to my mom and dad because Aaron or David were mean to me and pushed me down. My mom would just smile and say, "Honey, when some boys act like that, well he likes you". I would shake my head incredulously to my mom and say that that was not possible and she would just smile and say, "You'll see". And sure enough, she would be right. Of course, in this situation Edward has just been ignoring me and giving me hateful looks.

I really wish my mom were here to talk to about this. Maybe a visit with her is in order...

I must have had a goofy look on my face because Angela began tapping me and whispered, "Bella, are you sure you're alright"?

"Hm, yeah," I told her, reassuring her again.

"Well, Samantha just said that she saw Luke today..." she broke off looking at me for some kind of reaction.

"Cool," I shrugged nonchalantly.

She gave me a look and went back to listening to the girls gossip.

************

My dad returned home from the conference on Sunday, so I went home. After spending sometime with him and listening about the new ideas that the Washington area police had come up with for maintaining crime, he went to sit in front of the tv and I went up to my room to think.

By Monday morning, I was figety. Edward really had some kind of power over me. I never got nervous around boys. As I walked toward my truck, I noted that the sun had decided to shine down on Forks today. _Wow, whats it been since I've seen the sun? Three weeks? _

As soon as I turned into the parking lot of the school, I began scanning for his car. Nothing.

My morning classes passed to slow, anticipating lunch and fifth period. When I entered the lunch room, I immediately looked over to the Cullen table and was crushed. They weren't there.

_OK_, I told myself, _they are late to lunch. No big deal._

When the lunch bell rang, the Cullen's had never come.

I bit my lip. As I walked to biology I seriously began to doubt they were here today. Nobody skips lunch, unless they aren't here.

Sure enough, when I walked into my biology class, he wasn't in his seat. I sat down, looking at his seat. I sighed. My heart was crushed and disappointed.

_Riiiiiing._

Class started and still, a no show.

"OK, class," Mr Banner told us, "turn in your projects".

As he passed by and collected our report and poster, he noticed Edward was missing. He stopped and looked at me. "He did help you, didn't he?"

I sat up quickly and began to reassure him, "Oh yes, yes. He was amazing actually, so very smart with biology".

"Hmm," Mr. Banner said and moved on.

********

The next morning, I was disappointed when I saw that the clouds had returned. I sighed. _Oh, well._

When I got to school, I scanned the parking lot again and my heart leaped. His car was sitting right by the entrance. _Yes!, _I thought.

I got out and adjusted myself and walked into the school, confidently. Today was going to be a great day.

I never see him in the morning hours, so they passed ever so slowly. When the lunch bell finally rang, I walked briskly to the cafeteria. The first thing I saw when I walked in was Alice, Jasper, Rosealie and Emmett. No Edward. Again, my heart fell. This was becoming a sad routine. Hope and then disappointment. I sat with Jessica, Angela and Mike glancing over at the Cullen table. Alice looked at me and I quickly looked down at my lunch.

_Where is he? I know he's here, his car is here! Is he avoiding me again? No, this can't be about me. Maybe he's making up some work, since he was absent yesterday._

"Belllla," Jessica was calling me, impatiently, from across the table, "What is up with you here lately?"

"Nothing," I told her, "Just a lot on my mind".

"Is it Luke?" Jessica asked to my horror in front of the group.

"No!, Why would you think that?" I asked her with sheer anger at the tip of my tongue.

"Sorry! It's just that since this past weekend, when he was here, you've been acting strange," she said hastily, looking embarrassed for even thinking it.

"Well, its not that," I told her again, "I have alot on my mind".

"OK...," she said simply and went back to talking with Mike. I looked at Angela and she was looking at me with a look of worry. I smiled at her, trying to reassure her and glanced back over at the Cullen's table. Four bodies occupied the seats.

I sighed.

When lunch was over and I was walking to biology, I began to feel nervous again. It had been three days since the Luke encounter and I haven't seen Edward yet. It was beginning to make me feel uneasy.

When I walked into the class, his seat was empty. My face was crestfallen. I noticed that Mr. Banner was talking with Jim Bailey at the front of the class as I took my seat, staring at the front door, willing Edward to walk in. The chair next to me scratched the floor as someone was talking their seat. Jim.

"Uh, hey Bella," he said uneasy, "Mr. Banner is switching me and Edward".

I looked at him horrified. _What the...???_

I turn quickly to where Jim had previously been seated and sure enough, Edward sat there, head down, looking at his book. Lauren looked quite smug sitting beside him. I turned back quickly, tears springing to my eyes. I closed them hard trying to will them to go away.

When I felt composed, I asked, "Did Mr. Banner say why he switched you two"?

"He just said, he thought we'd work better together," he said simply opening his notebook.

"Great," I said with fake enthusiasm and smiled.

This class was my hell again. I sat there, tense and heartbroken. Knowing that Edward was sitting several seats behind me, able to see the back of my head, did not make it easier. Of course, he probably didn't care to look at the back of my head. _Did he request to move? Is that where he was during lunch? _

When the bell rang, I noticed Edward was already out the door. Never even said hello.

I walked straight to Mr. Banner's desk. "Mr. Banner?"

He looked up from his desk, "Oh, yes Isabella?"

"Why did you move Edward from my group?" I just came right out and asked.

"Well, I thought it would be best..."

I interrupted him, "Did we do bad on the project?"

He seemed taken back from my persistence, "Well, no, actually, you got the best grade in the class..." He was realizing his excuse was not making sense.

"Actually, Isabella," he cleared his throat, "Edward requested the move".

My heart broke, "Oh".

He looked at me with a look I had never seen anyone give me, pity.

I turned on my heels fighting back tears.

I ran into the closest girls' bathroom. Several underclassmen were standing around the mirror, re-applying their makeup. They got quiet when they saw me enter and that I was obviously crying. I sat down on a toilet in a private stall and tried to regain control of myself. _Deep breaths, Bella_, I told myself.

_Why??, _I thought. _Why is he doing this to me? What have I done?_

The questions rolled through my brain, unanswered. I was completely confused.

And to top it off, the worst feeling of all, was the rejection I felt. Nobody had ever rejected me before and it hurt like hell. My stomach was in sick knots and I really felt like I was going to be sick.

_Riiiiing_, went the sixth period warning bell.

I took in one last shaky breath, feeling a little more calmed. This was no place for the emotional breakdown that I felt coming, that would have to occur later when I am at home away from these gossipy girls.

_Ugh, I can just imagine what those underclassmen girls have cooked up in their heads to why I was crying._

I made it to sixth period just in time. I slid into my seat and noticed that several of my classmates had turned and were looking at me.

_I don't blame them_, I thought, _I'd be looking too._

After the long hour had finally come to a conclusion, I quickly made me way to my locker and out the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward and his family getting into his car. I didn't dare look over completely, though. I just made it to my truck and got out of their as fast as my old pickup could get me.

************

That night, I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling.

I couldn't believe how much of a sap I have become. Edward has made me one of those sappy love sick puppies that I used to make fun of. I have never had this kind of emotional attachment to any guy before. I felt drawn to him, both physically and emotionally. _Is it the chase? He is the first guy to have ever rejected me._

I thought about that some.

_No, that can't be it._

_I think I deserve some kind of explanation._

But he'll never talk to me...unless...I bombard him. Not in the scary stalker way, but in a closure sort of way. He just needs to tell me what it is I have done and then I can be okay and move on. Yes, I kept telling myself_, I need to do that._

And I will...tomorrow.

I rolled over and fell into a restless sleep.

************

My plan was devised. I never saw him in the morning, so it would have to take place either before or after lunch. I needed to catch him off guard, so I decided to skip lunch and wait right outside the exit he and his family always used.

So, when the lunch bell rang, instead of going into the cafeteria, I headed into the library. I know Angela and Jessica are going to ask me where I was, and this way I can tell them I had to go to the library, and it not be a complete lie.

I waited about ten minutes in the library and then left and headed to the door they would exit. I waited.

_Oh god_, I thought, _what am I going to say?_

I started pacing.

_First of all, he needs to explain why he wanted to not be lab partners anymore. Yes, I'll ask him that first._

_And then, he needs to explain what I have done to offend him so._

_OK, this will be a good star_.... the doors flew open and there walked Edward, with the rest of his family close behind.

"Edward!, I need to talk to you," I walked forward grabbing his arm. He immediately tensed, obviously surprised by my surprise attack on him. He then shot a nasty glare at his sister, Alice, who smiled in return and walked off with the rest of the family.

We were left there, my hand still on his arm.

"What Bella?" he said in a harsh tone, shaking me off him.

I started to get flustered. _OK, don't screw this up_, I told myself.

I took a deep breath, "Why did you request to switch lab partners"? I watched him closely. He seemed to still be in surprise that I had approached him.

"It was just for the best," he said simply, shrugging. His eyes were a lovely shade of gold today, I observed.

"I don't understand".

"It doesn't matter, Bella," he told me matter of fact.

"What have I done to you?" I asked him, with emotion in my voice.

His face softened, "Nothing".

"Then, why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you, Bella," he said softly, looking away.

"Then, why do you avoid me and not talk to me?," I asked curtly, getting frustrated with his so called answers. My questions were still going unanswered.

"I don't--," he was trying to find the right words, it appeared. I felt hopeful, finally something.

"I don't want to be friends with you," he told me looking me straight in the eye.

His stare into my eyes made me back up a little. I felt defeated, and then I took a deep breath.

"Well, you know....," I started, getting angry and meeting his gaze, "if you felt that way, why did you bother with Luke".

His soften expression grew dark. "I did not like the way he was treating you. I don't stand around and let someone mistreat anybody".

"Humph," I retorted. _What did he think he was doing right now? Jerk. My initial feeling over this guy was correct_.

"Bella, I know you aren't used to people not wanting to be friends with you," he accused, "but I guess you better get used to it".

My mouth fell open and with that he turned and stalked away.

_Oh, the nerve!_

I started heading off in the direction he had stalked off in, towards biology. _Well now I am glad we don't work together anymore_, I thought as I got closer to the class, _at least now I don't have to sit by him._

I entered the room and didn't even look towards the back where he sat. I felt his presence in the room, however. It was like a tense aurora was wavering through the room. Everyone could feel it, but could not quite figure out who it was coming from. Only Edward and I knew where it was originating.

Luckily halfway through class, I got called out of it because the Spring Dance committee was having a meeting.

"Where were you at lunch?" Angela asked as I approached her and Jessica in the gym.

"Library," I said simply, "had some homework to finish".

"Well, you could have let us know," Jessica pouted.

I laughed, "why?, Are you my mother?"

She glared at me and I glared back. Angela cleared her throat and called the committee meeting to order.

We worked the rest of fifth period and all through sixth period on the dance. The dance was going to be awesome. The decor and food was going to be great. I walked out of the gym with Angela and Jessica, who we had already forgotten what took place between us an hour and half ago. Friends. I gave them both a quick hug, which surprised them and headed home.

*********

The rest of the week passed, uneventfully. Not only was Edward avoiding me now, I was avoiding him. The only time we made eye contact was on Wednesday when Mike and Tyler were having an arm wrestling competition at our lunch table. It was making quite a ruckus, so everyone in the cafeteria was looking over at us, some annoyed, some amused. I was laughing and having a ball when I unintentionally glanced over at Edward's table and he was looking at me. My mouth snapped closed and I looked away. I turned my attention back to the match and began laughing again.

By Friday, we had made no other contact. I was sitting in biology when Mike appeared and sat on my table.

"Whats up?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "Not much, since I last saw you twenty seconds ago in lunch".

He laughed, "True".

"Well, actually, on my way here, Jack stopped me in the hall," he said excitedly, "John is in town".

"John!" I squeeled. John Hendrix was a great friend from childhood who was a senior when I was a freshman. His family own a huge estate on the outskirts of town. He went away to college several years ago, but still came back to see his old friends when he could.

"Yeah," Mike smiled, pleased that he had made me happy, "His folks are out of town this weekend and he's going to throw a huge party".

"Awesome!"

"Let Jess and Ange know," he told me.

"Of course," I told him. John Hendrix knew how to throw a party and I was thrilled about having some fun tonight. "but, um, Luke won't be there will he"?

"No, way," Mike said, "John hates the dude,"

I smiled. _Perfect._

"Alright class," Mr. Banner had come in and Mike returned to his seat.

I turned to give Mike another smile, for making my day. I noticed behind him, Edward was looking angry. His eyes were black.

Edward has some serious mood swings.

Mike smiled back and I returned my attention to class.

*********

I found Jessica and Angela after sixth period, hanging out by the entrance. I told them about the party and they were equally as excited as I was.

"Oh my god!" Jessica shrieked.

Angela was smiling and nodding.

"John throws the best parties," Jessica continued, "Drinks, music and dancing..." She smiled.

"Alright, well I'll see you guys there," I told them, "Jess, I'mma tell my dad I'm staying with you tonight". Whenever we went to parties, we planned to stay where they were being thrown, in case we we didn't want to get caught underage drinking or anything.

"Sure, thing," She winked. I waved goodbye and walked in the direction of my truck.

When I approached my truck, I noticed a slip of paper under my windshield wipers. _Hmm_, I thought and looked around, observing the other cars around me. No one else had one. I got to my truck and grabbed the note. I sat my backpack on the hood and opened the note.

I gasped when I noticed the handwriting. The handwriting of the person that sat beside me in biology for a good week and I saw his perfectly written script, day in and day out.

_Please, don't go to that party tonight._

I shot my head up, looking around and then heard tires peeling out of the parking lot. I looked over just in time to see Edward Cullen's car disappear down the road.

**Again, thankyou for the reviews on the previous chapters. Hope you enjoyed this one! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to the wonderful reviews! They keep me motivated!**

**Again these wonderful characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
**

_Why would Edward even care if I went to the party? _I thought to myself as I unlocked the front door to the house my dad and I shared.

By the time I reached my room on the second floor, I had decided to ignore it. _He has no right to ask anything of me. _I immediately went to my closet to find the sexiest outfit imaginable. Since John was throwing this party, there was bound to be tons of hot college guys. _Mature_ guys. I needed to find someone to take my mind off of Edward.

Edward...

The thought of him again, sent me to my bed, where I sat down hard. I sighed. _Boy, he has me messed up_, I thought. My cell phone in my purse on the floor began ringing, interrupting my thoughts. Jessica.

"What are you wearing tonight?" she screeched into the phone, not even allowing me to say hello.

I smiled. Typical Jessica.

"Maybe a mini and a cute shirt," I told her and then added, "And possibly my black spiked boots".

"Oooo," she droned, "Sexy".

"Thats what I am going for," I told her, nodding my head and glancing out my bedroom window. It was getting dark outside.

"OK," she rushed, "It gives me ideas, see ya later". She hung before I could respond.

**********

By 9:30 that evening I took a step back to examine myself. I was pleased. My black mini skirt, fit perfectly and accented my lower figure. I decided to go with a turquoise silk, dangerously low cut blouse, that tied into a halter around my neck. I skipped wearing a necklace to have all attention drawn to me. I sat and zipped up my black spiked boots that came up to my knees. I then examined my whole outfit. _Wow, _I thought. Everyone is going to be so shocked. I had never gone this sexy before. I took a deep breath and put a confident face on. I'll knock some poor guy right off his feet.

I peeked outside the window again. Thank god my dad was working late tonight. He'd freak if he saw me.

I took it easy down the stairs, not quite used to the spike heels. My poor feet were used to my flat heeled ugg knockoffs. My feet were screaming already. Oh well, beauty is pain, right?

I left a note on the kitchen table, telling dad that I was sleeping over at Jessica's.

_Wow, _I observed as I walked to my truck in the driveway, _the night was darker than usual_. I got in my truck (which really did not go with my outfit, sigh) and drove off.

It took me a good fifteen minutes until I found my way outside the town limits and pulled into the long driveway of John's parents' estate. When the house came into view around a curve, it took my breath away. The heavily lit house was full of life. _This house even puts Edward's house to shame, _I thought. Edward. _Ugh, why do I have to think about him_? Suddenly, the butterflies returned.

"What!?" I cried aloud to my dashboard as I continued the long drive to the looming mansion. _Why am I still crushing over that idiot!?_

_Stop it!, _I told myself as I came to a stop behind a red BMW convertible that I did not recognize. _He hates you, he pretty much told you that. Get over him!_

I got out and shut my door angrily. I was pissed that he was ruining my night and he wasn't anywhere in sight. I started huffing my way to the door, loud music blaring.

I saw some reconizable faces standing on the porch with beers in hand.

"Hey, Bella," a girl named Kelly called.

"Hey!" I called back walking through the opened front door. I was hit with the smell of smoke, alcohol and ear-piercing loud music. I smiled. Wow, John knows how to throw a party!

Everyone was laughing, dancing and having the time of their lives. John came running down the stairs, pulling me into a hug. "Bella!"

I laughed and he sat me back down.

"Damn," he said stepping back and examining me, "You look hot!"

I blushed. "Stop it, " I slapped him in the arm.

"How are you?", I asked enthusiastically.

"Great!", he said beaming, "How are y--". He was cut off by a crashing in the kitchen. He gave me an amused smile, "I'll catch up with you later".

I nodded and he took off to the kitchen.

I looked around some more, milling through the hordes of people.

"Beer?", someone asked me.

"Sure," I grabbed it and opened it, taking a small sip. I wasn't much of a drinker.

I noticed to my left the huge window that always caught my eye as a child. It was the best window because of the view it offered of the Hendrix estate. I started walking towards it to see if the view was the same as I remembered, when I realized that Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the love seat under it, looking bored and out of place. I stopped in my tracks, letting a surprised, "Ohhh", escape my lips.

Rosalie and Emmett both made eye contact with me. Rosalie just crossed her arms and looked away, staring into space. Emmett smiled an amused looking smile.

"Uh, hi," I said after my moment of surprised had washed away, and was replaced with embarrassment. I looked down at my outfit, suddenly feeling ashamed.

Emmett nodded a hi and Rosalie continued staring.

I stood there awkwardly for a moment. "So, uh," I began asking, feeling intimidated by the glare Rosalie had turned on me, "Is the rest of your family here"? Suddenly, fearful of Edward catching me in this outfit.

Rosalie just continued glaring as though I was interrupting her boredom.

Emmett answered, "No, we just decided to see what this party was all about".

Rosalie rolled her eyes and went back to staring.

"How d-did you find out about it?"

Emmett smiled and put his arm around Rosalie, "Sixth period was going on and on about it".

"Oh".

"Bella!", I turned to see Angela walking over. I felt relief.

"Hey!", I said when she reached me. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw what I was wearing.

"Wow," she breathed. I blushed and shot a glace over at Rosalie and Emmett.

She noticed them and turned to them in surprise. "Uh, hey".

"Hey," Emmett said.

Angela began asking Emmett some questions that I halfway listened to. I felt the need to stay by Angela's side and not leave her here alone. She probably thought I wanted to talk to these two. I noticed Rosalie pick up her cell.

"What?" she said into it, in a severe rude tone. It made Angela and Emmett look at her, curious.

"Well, what am I supposed to do about it?" she asked, still rude, "I'm here aren't I?"

Huh?

Several things happened at once. First Rosalie flew to her feet, inhumanly fast, causing Emmett to rise, equally fast. Angela and I were taken back and stepped back. The music suddenly stopped. A hushed silence filled the room. I turned, feeling Angela turn as well, thinking that everyone was reacting to Rosalie and Emmett's crazy speed. I did not expect what I saw. A gorgeous guy with dark hair walking into the house. He walked with a glide. His body was very well built. The perfect body. He wore all black, that completely made his _red_ eyes stand out. His pale face glowed in the room and he carried a smirk on his face. Everyone was fascinated and scared at the same time. He stopped and dramatically, sniffed the air. I felt a ripple of shivers down my back as he glanced our way. Angela grabbed my arm and started backing up, but I held my place, completely transfixed on this dark being.

When he started walking in, people began backing up, giving him space and forming a path.

I noticed he was looking at Rosalie and Emmett, behind me and I turned to see what their reactions to this man was. Their reactions were not what I expected. Instead of being fascinated, they were glaring. He began walking towards us. I backed up a little allowing him to enter our little group.

"Rosalie, Emmett," his voice sang seductively. He grabbed Rosalie's hand and pulled down to kiss the top of it. Angela and I took a shaky breath in, watching the beauty of something so simple, occur between two beautiful people. The music of the party began blaring again, while the party goers edged as far away as comfortably possible and began partying again.

Rosalie pulled her hand away, forcefully, making me and Angela gap at her like she was crazy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked crossing her arms in her favorite, You are causing me an inconvenience, way.

"Well, my my," the dark stranger accused her but in a sing-song voice, "why the hostilites?"

Emmett spoke up, apparently forgetting that Angela and I were standing there, "This is our territory, Duncan".

_Duncan. What a name! And territory? What is he talking about?_

Angela and I stood their in a hypnosis.

"Your territory?" Duncan retorted, smiling.

Rosalie spoke up again, "Carlisle will not be happy about this,"

Duncan laughed and then narrowed his red eyes, "Carlisle doesn't scare me".

Someone near us tripped and broke a vase bringing Duncan, Rosalie and Emmett's eyes in our direction.

"Well," Duncan said, smiling at Angela and I, "Who are these lovely young ladies?" He looked me up and down. Emmett began to step between Duncan and I but I dodged him by stepping over to the side.

"My name is Bella, " I spoke to him, finding my last strong fiber of the evening and then I glanced and Angela, "and this is Angela".

Angela gave him a nervous smile. Duncan looked back at Rosalie and a now very angry Emmett. "Well, I think Carlisle will have to understand, we will share this territory". Duncan glanced back at me and smiled. I smiled brightly at him, not fully understanding what was going on between them.

He seemed to take this as an invitation and he took my hand in his. _Wow, it's like ice_. It made me shiver. "Let's go somewhere alone and have some real fun", he said while giving me a deep look with his red eyes. It felt like he was reaching into my eyes and exposing my soul.

"No", came a chilling voice behind me. I knew the sound of that voice. I whipped my hand from Duncan's and twirled around. Edward was standing there with Alice and Jasper, all three looking like they were ready to kill Duncan.

"Edward," I cried out in surprise, "What are you doing here"?

He ignored me and continued to glare at Duncan. Alice and Jasper went to the other side of Duncan, who was now trapped in the middle of the Cullen family. Edward walked in front of me and Angela, pushing us out of the loop, and I found myself watching the backs of the exchange.

"Edward Cullen," Duncan mused, smiling a mock smile.

Edward grabbed Duncan's arm and said, "Let's go".

Duncan laughed, "You were always the party poo-per," but allowed the Cullen clan to lead him out of the party.

Edward was the last to go out the door and turned and looked at me as he shut the door. Our eyes made contact. I felt myself waking up from the spell of Duncan and falling into the one of Edward. He shut the door.

Angela took a deep breath, "That was odd".

I agreed.

"Ange!" someone called, "come here!"

"Be right back," she told me taking her exit.

I stood there for a second, reliving the last few minutes.

Duncan looked an awful lot like the Cullen's, except he had red eyes. _Is that normal_, I asked myself, _to have red eyes?_

_Must have been contacts_, I told myself.

And that exchange between the Cullen's and Duncan. And Edward! He wasn't supposed to be here, and then he was. _Ugh_, I thought, _this is getting more and more confusing. _

I took a drink of my now warm beer. _Yuck_, I thought, _setting it down._

I walked outside to the veranda where people were swimming, even though it was quite chilly outside. I sat down.

"Hey, Bells," Mike said, sitting next to me.

"Hey," I said.

"Who was that guy in there?", he asked, obviously having seen the exchange between the Cullen's, him and I.

"Some guy named Duncan," I told him, "relative of the Cullen's, I think". _Was he?_

"Hmm," Mike said and then added, "Creepy if you ask me".

I didn't say anything.

"Where's Jessica?" I asked suddenly, realizing I haven't seen her all night.

"Flirting with some college guy," Mike said, noticeably bothered.

I looked at him. "Oh, Mike," I breathed, "Jessica.....really?"

He shrugged, "It's no big deal, just a crush, I suppose".

I smiled sympathetically, wishing I could reassure him, so I just patted his hand.

"So, Edward, huh?" he asked, knowingly.

"W-what?" I asked him, surprised he had noticed.

"I can tell you like him," he told me.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Actually, no," he said and I felt relieved, "I've just known you since kindergarten and I know the look you get when you like someone".

I looked at him.

"And that's the look you've been giving Edward," he finished.

I sighed.

"I don't know what it is about him," I explain to him, "I feel drawn to him and he hates me".

"Oh, Bells," Mike reassures me, "No body can possibly hate you,"

I smiled at him, tears coming to my eyes.

"Bella," he said sternly, "if he's giving you this kind of grief...is he worth it?"

"That's what I keep telling myself".

Mike decided to change the subject. "Excited about the dance?"

"Yeah," I told him perking up, "You?"

He nodded.

We sat quietly for a moment, both returning back to our depression over the one's we cared for.

"Let's go together," Mike said suddenly, "to the dance. It would be fun".

I smiled, and nodded, "Of course". He gave me a quick side hug.

"Wanna go back in?" he asked.

"No, actually," I looked toward the massive yard, "I think...I'm going to go for a walk".

He gave me a look, "But it's really dark".

"I know. I know these grounds like the back of my hand," I assured. With that I got up and started walking away but Mike stopped me once more.

"Well, here take my jacket at least," he said, looking at what I was wearing. I was embarrassed again for wearing this outfit. _So much for being sexy_, I thought, _I've spent this entire night embarrassed._

"No," I told him and smiled, "I'm OK". With that I turned and walked down the stone steps toward the yard.

My spiked heels didn't make it easy. I stumbled my way for about half a mile until I found the bench that I knew was there. A pond was a few feet away that I spent countless hours as a child looking for frogs and fish. I sat down and stared into the darkness.

I sighed. I had thought I was over him this past week when he made me so mad. But now I could see I was just mad and the only reason I was so mad was because I still cared about him. I crossed my arms and frowned into the darkness at this new revelation. _Would I ever get over this boy?, _I thought.

I suddenly felt an overcoming amount of tiredness. I checked the bench seat beside and found it as clean as could be and laid down. I laid there thinking about Edward and how he had asked me not to come to this party. _Had he known about Duncan? Was something wrong with Duncan?_

I suddenly remembered Rosalie and her conversation in her cellphone before Duncan had arrived...

_Well I'm here, aren't I, _she had barked into the phone_._

She said it in a way like she wasn't there on her own accord. Did Edward send her? I shivered, realizing I wished I had a jacket.

I yawned and closed my eyes. So tired...

_Suddenly I was standing in the middle of a large forest. The trees were so tall and so green. There were so many that I felt claustrophobic. I was walking along, stepping over logs and rocks. I felt liberated from my feelings of Edward. I was happy._

_I came to a lake, so beautiful and serene. I sat, looking at my reflection while tiny fish darted around underneath me. The quiet lasted a few minutes._

_And then I heard a noise, a crack of a twig and I turned suddenly. The forest behind me did not seem so liberating as it was a minute ago. It was dark and scary. I stood and walked slowly to the edge, trying to see what had caused the snap. Maybe an animal?_

_I squinted my eyes, trying to see closer. I found myself looking into red eyes. _RUN!, _my mind screamed and I turned and fled along the side of the lake, staying out of the dark forest. As I ran, I heard laughing. Amused and mocking laughing. I had heard that laugh before, I had just recently became acquainted with it. I turned to see Duncan, close behind me, walking. I looked down to my feet and saw I was running, but he managed to be so close to me, while walking. Suddenly Edward landed in front of me, eyes black. He pushed me to the side, gently and charged at Duncan. I felt relief and love._

_..._Bella,_ I heard him say._

"...Bella".

My eyes popped open and I jumped up. Daylight was shining through in the dark sky. I looked around, looking for someone that had whispered my name. There was nothing but birds and crickets chirping. I pulled the jacket closer to my body, feeling some warmth from it. My heart went to my throat, JACKET!??!

I pulled it away and began studying it. I did not bring a jacket tonight, I remember that much. I never borrowed one and when Mike offered his, I refused, and this is definitely a male jacket. _Who's is this??, _my mind wondered. It was unfamiliar. It did not look like any that any of my guy friends wore.

I got up and made my way up to my truck, forgoing saying goodbye to John. He was probably asleep anyway. I felt a little uneasy as I neared my truck, thinking more about the jacket. Someone had gotten close enough to me while I slept to put this on me, I thought as I pulled it back on. That idea chilled me, but I was grateful. I would have had the flu after sleeping in this chill all night, that for sure.

Several cars were still sprinkled around the front lawn, but a majority of the party had already left. I checked my cell, once inside my semi-warm truck and saw I had six missed calls. Five from Jessica and Angela and one unknown. 6am.

_God_, I thought, _I slept the entire night on that bench._

I backed out and headed home.

**Hmmmmm...who could've placed that jacket on Bella????? Hehe.**

**And Duncan, hmmmm, could this become a problem for Edward and the Cullen family?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know most of you were hoping Edward would have to save her at the party and he did, she just doesn't realize there was anything to be saved from. **

**I start back to work from the holiday break on Monday so I won't be able to update as often. I will try to do it whenever possible tho. I promise not to leave you hanging too long. That's why I didn't leave you with too much of a cliff hanger!**

**Please review so I can stay motivated! :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**So Sorry this chapter is so short. I felt bad for not posting in so long, I wanted to split the chapter I was working on in two parts so I could publish it sooner!**

**Thanks soooo much to my wonderful reviews, you guys are the best**

**The pronunciation of Duncan is: _DUN-kin_**

The rest of the weekend went by uneventfully. I had to explain to both Angela and Jessica on Sunday at the local cafe where we were sharing lunch why I disappeared on Friday evening during the party. Jessica thought I was crazy but went on about some guy she met there. Typical boy crazy Jessica. I hoped Matt would get over her quickly. He deserved better.

I asked Jessica what she thought about that Duncan guy that showed up at the party. She shrugged and stared off dreamily in space, obviously thinking about that guy she met. Angela, however, shuddered at the memory.

"Creepy..." Angela reflected.

"Yeah..." I said, thinking about the exchanges between Duncan and the Cullen family.

Emmett seemed so angry when he spoke to Duncan that night...

"_This is our territory, Duncan". _

"_Your territory?" Duncan had retorted back to Emmett._

_Rosalie piped up at that point _, "_Carlisle will not be happy about this,"_

_Duncan laughed and narrowed his red eyes on them, "Carlisle doesn't scare me"._

They were obviously talking about Dr. Carlisle. Hmmm...

"Bella!" Jessica snapped her hand in front of me.

I jumped and shot a glare at her, "What!?"

"Were you not listening to me?" she spat out angrily.

I looked over at Angela who was obviously trying to not look at either of us, "Sorry," I told her, glancing back at her. She continued to glare, waiting for me to say more.

"I actually need to go," I told them getting up, "paper due in English tomorrow".

Angela just sighed and continued to glare. Angela smiled a goodbye.

It had begun raining while we were eating. A gross and yucky mist. I paused at the entrance way and sighed. Typical Forks weather, I thought and began walking to my truck. I stopped suddenly and an odd feeling crept over me. The hairs on the back of my neck started standing up. I looked around frantically and quickened my pace to my old cab. Once inside, I felt safe enough to inspect my surroundings. The woods behind the restaurant looked ominous and dark. I swallowed hard and started the engine. As I was pulling out of the restaurant I looked in the rear view mirror. I hit the brakes, mid turn. Something white moved from behind one tree to another, or so it appeared. _What the -_

_Beeeeeeeeep_, went a car horn.

"Oh!" I stammered aloud, realizing I had traffic blocked with my truck in the middle of the road. I straightened out, ignoring the angry glares and honks. I looked back once more as I drove away.

Nothing but darkness and mist.

*****************

Dad was gone when I got home. I had forgotten he had to go in to work today for some overtime. I snickered, what could possibly cause over time for the police force in Forks?

I went up to my room and flipped on my laptop. I didn't have a paper to write, I was just tired of dealing with Jessica's self-centerness. I mindlessly surfed the internet for a few minutes. I was getting lost in a entertainment gossip newstory about a A-list celebrity when I heard a noise outside my window. I turned quickly in my chair toward my window where my curtains protected me from the outside world.

The noise again. It sounded like sharp nails scratching down my window. My heart accelerated. After what happened at the cafe, my nerves were on edge and this was not normal.

_Look outside and see whats out there, _I told myself. I crept toward my window and opened the curtain, the smallest possible peephole. It had grown darker with the thick clouds and the mist had turned to a steady rain.

Lightening flashed in that instant and my whole front yard lit up. I gasped. Duncan was standing in the middle of my yard looking right at me. His eyes were red and he was, smiling. I shut the curtains quickly and held them closed as tight as possible, as if doing so would change what I just saw.

I heard tires squealing. Thunder clapped. Then I heard shouts and banging.

My heart did a double jump and continue to race at heart attack speed.

_Whats going on?!_ But I was too scared to look again, unsure of what I may see.

I spun around my room, freaking out. _What do I do?_

There was another crash that sounded outside.

_Cell! Dad!, _my mind told me. I spun around again. _Where is that stupid thing?!_

Then a picture came in my mind of me sitting my purse down in the kitchen before I came up here.

_Shoot._

_Deep breaths, Bella_. _I am probably overreacting. I am on edge, maybe even asleep. Did I lay down when I got home and dreamed of being on the laptop? _

Thunder sounded_. This is a bad dream. Wake up!!!_

I heard tires squealing again.

Curiosity overcame and I willed myself to peep outside again. Nothing.

_Ding Dong_

My poor heart. It did another jump for possibly the hundredth time today. I began panicking and wishing for my dad. Lightening flashed again, lighting my yard once more. A silver volvo sat in my driveway. Edward's car.

I'm saved!

I yanked the curtains closed and flew downstairs.

I threw open the door to find Alice standing there, smiling.

"Hey Bella," she said sweetly and innocently.

"A-Alice," I answered pathetically.

She continued smiling.

I quickly pulled her in, slamming the door behind me and locking all the locks. I stood back against the door breathing heavily and telling my heart to slow down.

"Bella?" she asked, looking concerned, "are you alright?"

"Did you not see anything out there?" I asked her, urgently.

"No..."she answered, unsure of what I was expecting her to see.

I turned around back to the door and peeked through the window beside the door. Nothing but rain.

I started to laugh.

I laughed and laughed. I had been dreaming.

I glanced at Alice who looked incredulously at me.

"Sorry...", I explained to her, "I had taken a nap and was having a bad dream and you just happen to wake me up from it. It felt so real and when the doorbell rang, it woke me up and I had thought it had happened". I laughed again, feeling extremely relieved.

She stared at me, looking very concerned. "What was it about"?

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. I do not want to relive that ever".

A clicking sound disturbed her concern look at me and I turned seeing the locks, turning. Dad walked in.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, surprised to see me and a girl standing at the door way.

"Hey dad," I said smiling, completely giddy to be alive, "how was work"?

"Hey," he answered, eyeing Alice and her flawless beauty, "great".

"This is Alice Cullen," I introduced them.

Alice smiled brightly and took my dad's hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you," she said to him in a sing-song voice that made my dad almost stutter. Even I gaped at her wondrous beauty.

"Uh, yeah, you too," he stumbled out, running a hand through his wet hand.

"What are you two up to," he asked, tearing his eyes off of a smiling Alice and looking a plain-oh-me.

I opened my mouth to respond that I didn't know but Alice cut me off with one word.

"Shopping," she stated, bouncing toward the door and pulling me into the rain.

**I am so sorry this took so long for me to post and that its short. My life has been so hectic lately. I will try not to take long on the next one. In fact, I'm going to work on it tomorrow!**

**Please review! :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Only one review from last chapter? :(**

**Hope this isn't getting boring...**

**Please read and review!**

Monday morning, I woke up with my alarm clock blaring 6am. I groaned and rolled over, slamming on it to make it stop. I laid there quietly, reflecting on my crazy weekend, and most of all, yesterday.

When Alice announced to my dad we were going shopping and pulled me out of my house, I was dumbstruck.

_Shopping...? With Alice Cullen...?_

She somehow managed to get me in Edward's car and seatbelted. I finally was able to pull myself out of my state of surprise and looked over at her as she was flying down the road. She was smiling and humming to the radio.

"Uh...," was all I managed to croak out. I swallowed hard and tried again, "so...shopping"?

Her smile got wider, "Yes".

I sat back, trying to relax. Weird. I've never said more than two words to this girl and she is taking me shopping.

I shook my head. I'm just going to enjoy myself. After all, I love shopping. I looked back at her and her expensive outfit. And she obviously has taste. This could be fun.

We arrived at the mall in an ungodly amount of time. She grabbed my arm and practically dragged me across the wet parking lot, obviously trying to escape the rain as fast as possible. Once inside, she let go of me and looked at me, smiling.

"Where to?" she asked, innocently.

"Uh...," I looked around at the people milling around, most of them stopping and looking at the goddess standing beside me. Suddenly I felt very out of place and uncomfortable.

She must have sensed it and made her own suggestion, "How about Parisian"?

Parisian was an upscale version of Macy's and JcPenny's in our mall, and very expensive.

"I can't really afford anything there..." I told her, looking away, embarrassed.

"We don't have to buy anything, just browse," she suggested, smiling.

After we had browsed for a couple of hours, my feet were growing tired. We didn't speak much, since we barely knew one another, but I found out we had lot of the same taste. I was still curious to why she was out of the blue hanging out with me. When we had made our way into Victoria's secret, I followed her around, commenting on the tasteful pieces in the collection. She obvious had more experience in this department. No one had ever seen my undergarments.

I began wondering about Edward and the weird exchanges between their family and Duncan the other night. I decided to not ask about that, but I wanted to bring up Edward, somehow.

I cleared my throat, "So......".

She looked up from looking at a pink bra and smiled.

I felt my face heat up. I cleared my throat again, "...what's up with Edward"?

She looked at me innocently, "What do you mean"?

_Great, I'm going to have to spell it out to her._

"Why does he dislike me so much"?

She looked at me oddly and shook her head, "What makes you think he doesn't like you"?

I thought for a second. Where to begin? Suddenly, the words began to flood out, "Well he ignores me, glares at me and stays as far away from me as possible. He told me we couldn't even be friends". I huffed at the end of the sentence, relieaved to have told someone of it all.

She looked thoughtful as if she was finding the right words to explain her amazingly hot and arrogant brother to me.

"He...," she started and paused, "...doesn't dislike you. Actually far from that". She smiled, satisfied with her explanation.

I, on the other hand, was even more confused.

"Then why does he treat me so cruelly"?

She bit her lip. She shook her head, muttering under her lip. I immediately was embarrassed and began retracting my words.

"I'm sorry, forget I ever asked," I told her urgently.

"No," she shook her head again," my brother doesn't understand that his actions, as good intentioned as they are, is wrong".

_What?_

"What?" I asked her, confusion written all over my face.

She smiled sweetly, holding up the pink matching bra and thong asking what I thought, dropping the topic.

_OK, I guess that's the end of that._

"It's nice," I told her as earnestly as I could muster.

Edward never came up again after that. Mostly, because I was afraid to ask. I now found myself, confused, yet again.

*******

I arrived at school to find a crowd milling around my parking spot. Angela stood out with her face looking almost green.

I got out quickly to find out what was going on.

Jessica answered my question, before I even asked. "We have a new kid".

_Wow, interesting._

"Really"? I asked her, still staring at Angela's green face, "are you alright, Ang"?

"It's that guy you guys were talking about," Jessica continued and I swirled toward her, "from the party..." she stopped, reading the look of horror on my face.

The guy from the party. The one I had a nightmare about yesterday, that nearly scared my poor heart into a heart attack. The one that the Cullen's obviously disliked.

"Bella...," Jessica said, trying to read my look.

I shook my head and planted a smile on my face. That poor guy didn't mean to be in my nightmare. He didn't ask for it.

Angela seemed to have recover from her shock of the news as well.

"Bella!", I heard a sweet voice call from behind me. I turned to see a bouncing Alice rushing over. I saw Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie walking up the stairs, into the school and Edward was leaning against his car, watching. Is he was trying to hide the fact he was watching, he was failing miserably. I tore my eyes off of him and back to a graceful Alice, still skipping towards us.

"Hey!", I said to her when she reached us. Jessica and Angela's mouths were hanging open. Alice smiled sweetly at them and they managed a smile back.

"Whats going on," Alice asked.

"Well...," I began, looking back and seeing Edward still watching our exchange. I turned my eyes back to a smiling Alice, "there's a new guy starting school here today..."

"....and according to Bella and Angela," Jessica rushed out excited to share the news to someone else, "he's amazingly dreamy".

"Oh really?" Alice asked.

I noticed Edward roughly grab his backpack off his hood and began walking off. Did he hear us?

I turned back to Alice, ready to attack.

"You know him, right?" I asked her, suspiciously.

"Um..." she started, "who"?

"Duncan..." I pressed on, "from the party".

Alice darted her eyes to a retreating Edward, "Yes".

I opened my mouth to ask another question but the first period bell rang. _Dang._

"See ya," she waved, seemly relieved to be saved by the bell and walked briskly toward the steps.

"Weirdo," Jessica commented.

**********

I walked into first period and quickly noticed that Duncan and I had it together. I went and sat beside him. My heart began beating quickly, in response to seeing him in my nightmare yesterday.

He watched me, curious.

"Hi," I said with a smile, trying to shake my nervous feeling. His eyes were a normal brown color. He must have a fascination with contacts.

"Hey," he whispered in a seductive, soothe voice. So much for my heart. It began racing with the sound of his voice.

"I don't know if you remember me from the party..." I told him, noticing for the first time his dark curly hair that fell past his ears. His pale skin accented well with his dark hair and eyes, along with his dark black shirt that hugged his muscular chest and arms. He was dang good looking.

"Bella," he finished for me in that seductive voice that made me hang on to every breath of his.

I blushed with the fact I made enough impression on him in that brief encounter, that he actually remembered my name.

"And you're Duncan," I asked in a question with the idea of showing him that I wasn't that impressed, although I felt I was failing miserably.

He smirked and nodded, staring into my eyes. I blushed and looked away, noticing that the teacher still hadn't come into class yet.

I glanced back and he still hadn't taken his eyes off me. I blushed even more deeply. What is up with my blushing? Bella Swan does not blush, for anyone.

"So, how do you know the Cullen's," I asked him, curiously.

"Family," he told me and smiled.

"Cousins...?," but I was cut off before I could finish asking if they were cousins.

"OK, class..." the teacher began and I turned and tried to pay attention.

I noticed whenever I peeked at Duncan from the corner of my eye, that he would be peeking at me as well. I smiled.

He must like me...

I laughed inside. Boy, this would show Edward Cullen...

When class was over, I offered to walk him to his next one. He nodded and we walked slowly, talking the entire way.

He was so nice. It confused me why the Cullen's reacting to him so negatively the other night.

I offered to meet him at lunch and again he agreed with a smile. Jessica is going to fall head over heels for him, for sure. I smiled wickidly as I walked away, leaving him at his class and headed to mine.

**Hmmmm, so what do you guys think about this Duncan? Edward is obviously not happy about him. Wonder why Alice mysteriously began hanging out with Bella....protection, maybe? :)**

**Mucho Edward in next chapter! Because we all love Edward!!! 3**

**Please PLEASE review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks SO much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! It got me motivated to write this chapter. Edward returns! Yay!**

**Read and Review! :)**

I waited patiently for lunch to arrive. Well as patiently as it was possible, being strapped into an uncomfortable desk, pretending to be paying attention to the teacher. Lunch would be interesting for several reasons. One, I couldn't wait to introduce Duncan to all of my friends. Two, I couldn't wait to see Jessica's reaction to Duncan's obvious interest in me. Three, Edward. I sighed and sat back staring at the ticking clock. I was beginning to think I would never shake any feelings for him even though he made me very aware of his feelings toward me.

_Riiiiiing._

Finally.

I made my way to the lunch room, saying hello to friends in the hallway. When I passed the double doors leading into the lunch room, I saw poor Duncan surrounded by a group of girls. He was smiling appreciatively, but had to be uncomfortable. If he was uncomfortable, he wasn't showing it. I immediately walked over to him. "Hey Duncan," I said to him, with jealous eyes turning toward me as the surrounding girls realized that I was already on friendly terms with him.

"Bella," he smiled, showing his pearl white teeth.

I cleared my throat, "Come...," I said, grabbing his arm that was covered with a leather jacket. _Wow, he sure knew how to dress_. "I want to introduce you to my friends".

I ignored the glares from the other girls as I pulled him to my table where the gang had already seated.

"Guys," I announced when we had walked up, taking the two seats left, "...this is Duncan".

Everyone eyed him, nervously.

I kept on, "This is, Mike, Tyler, Jessica, Angela, and Ben".

"Hi," he acknowledged each one.

Angela cleared her throat and began talking about the dance.

_Ah, the dance._ I smiled. _Maybe I had a date after all_. I looked over at Duncan who was listening intently. He then looked over at me, catching my eye and I looked away blushing. My eyes landed on the Cullen table, who were not hiding their disgust at our table. Rosalie was doing her best to ignore the situation, but Emmett, Jasper and Alice kept glancing at our table. Especially when Duncan would say something funny and our table would erupt in laughter. Edward was the least obvious of all. He downright glared at Duncan the entire time. _What is up with him?_

He suddenly got up and left without a single glance more at us.

I looked at the clock. _Crap, I'm supposed to meet Mr. Banner before class._

He had stopped me in the halls before second period wondering if I could come to class early to talk about something. _Ugh, hope it wasn't that test we had. I was completely distracted over Edward these last few weeks and I'm sure my grades were showing it._

I turned my attention back to the table and noticed that Jessica was outwardly flirting with Duncan.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey guys," I said and they all looked at me, "I've got to meet with Mr. Banner before class about something".

"Ooooo," Tyler taunted.

"Hush," I hissed at him.

"I'll walk you," Duncan offered.

I smiled when I noticed the look of jealousy that passed over Jessica's eyes.

"No, no," I waved him off, "You stay and have fun".

I got up, "See ya"!

I got nervous walking to class. _God, what did I do? Am I failing that miserably??_

I took a deep breath outside his door and opened it. I stopped mid step when I noticed Mr. Banner wasn't in there alone. Edward was standing at his desk, laughing with Mr. Banner about something.

I opened my mouth to say something, but then closed it, unsure what to say.

"Bella," Mr. Banner motioned for me to come in.

I stepped quietly in, not meeting Edward's eyes.

I stood awkwardly beside Edward and waited for Mr. Banner to say something.

Mr. Banner cleared his throat and began. He sounded nasal. "Well, you two did a remarkable job on the science project we did a couple weeks ago". He stopped and looked at us, waiting for us to respond to his praise. Edward took the initiative. "Thank you".

Mr. Banner continued, "So, I was wondering if I could have your permission to send it in the county science fair. I think you two have a fair shot at winning it for us".

Edward shrugged, "I don't mind..." I felt his eyes turn on me, "...if Bella doesn't mind".

"Uh, sure"

Mr. Banner smiled. "Great!" He coughed.

"If you two don't mind, excuse me while I go take some medicine," and he was out the door.

Edward and I stood awkwardly for a second and I decided to go take my seat, putting my book down on the desk. I saw out of the corner of my eye, he did the same.

It was deathly quiet. I felt electricity sparking through the quiet room, from him to me and from me to him.

I shifted uncomfortably and started rummaging through my backpack on the floor for a pen. I could at least start some homework.

I straightened back up and found I was not alone at my little desk any longer. Edward was pulling a chair up next to me.

My heart was fluttering like crazy.

He cleared his throat. "Bella...".

I put a brave face on and decided it would make this easier, so I smiled sweetly. "Yes"?

He looked very uncomfortable and was fidgeting with the indention on the desk. "Listen, I - I know, this isn't my place...".

I looked at him curiously. He took a deep breath, "Duncan is bad news".

"He seems nice enough to me," I told him simply, shrugging his warning off.

"No, he's not," he pressed on, " nowhere near it".

"Well, how so"?

"He...," Edward paused, thinking hard. "Bella, please just stay away from him," he begged.

"No," I told him, feeling anger welling up inside me. _What right did he have to even ask me that??_

_Riiiiing, _the bell signaling lunch was over. This class would be filling up with listeners any second.

"You lost the right to ask anything of me when you told me you didn't want to be friends with me," I accused him, with a glare on my face. It was hard to glare at that face, however. He did seem genuinely concerned, which worried me.

But I refused to back down. I huffed and crossed my arms against my chest.

He didn't back down, "Bella, quit being a child and think about this".

_A child?_

"A what," I sneered at him, "A child'"?

"Yes, you heard me," he snapped back, "Jest because I hurt your feelings, you're going to put yourself at risk! That is acting like a child"!

My mouth dropped open. Suddenly books slammed down at my left. Jim obviously noticed our heated discussion when he came in, so he was making his presence known.

I turned back to Edward and he was gone to his seat in the back of the room.

_Jerk._

Mr. Banner came back in, not looking so good and began a lesson.

During the first half of the class, I couldn't shake the warning Edward told me about Duncan. Something did seem off about Duncan. He did scare me, a little. Was that my inner gut telling me to stay away? Was Edward right?

I guess it would be better to not find out the hard way. Gah, but I was an immature child toward Edward. It's not like he has been the nicest....but he was just trying to warn me. Maybe even protect me? Like he had with Luke....

He deserved an apology in the least..

"Class," Mr. Banner called, "I'm not feeling well, so you guys can have a free period the rest of the time".

A chorus of cheers erupting. Mr. Banner looked displeased, but sat down anyway. Immediately the room was lost to chatter.

This would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Edward. Butterflies swarmed my stomach. I turned as quickly as I could and noted he was just staring angrily out the window.

I took a deep breath and got up. I sat down quietly next to him. He had not noticed my intrusion.

"Edward...," I said, too quiet for him to hear. He did, however and turned to me, surprised.

I looked down at my hands. My butterflies were doing somersaults in my stomach. I looked back up at him. His golden eyes bored into mine, looking deep. I relaxed, a little.

"I-I'm sorry," I said quickly, "I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you, when you were just trying to help me...". I looked down again.

I heard him shift and sit back in his seat. "Bella...".

I looked back up and saw him looking intently at me. _God, he was so handsome_.

"I know him and I know what he is capable of," He whispered to me, not wanting to be overheard. Although it was so loud, I didn't think anyone could.

"OK," I said simply, giving up and giving in to his request, "I won't have anything to do with him. I'll stay away as best as possible".

Edward smiled. He smiled! At me! I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you," he said with sincerity, "That makes me feel better".

He obviously cared about me, that much was sure.

"It'll be hard, though," I warned him, "I-I think he kind of likes me". It was a bold thing to say, but heck, if I was sitting here talking to Edward Cullen, I could say anything.

"He does," he told me, taking me by surprise, "That is why I was so worried".

I looked at him, really looked at him. Yes, he was desperately handsome and perfect, but there was more to him. He was deep and sensitive. This was not the same Edward Cullen that told me outside the lunchroom he never wanted to be friends with me.

I must have stared too long because Edward continued on. "I'll help you".

_He'll help me?_

"I won't let him come near you, without me around".

_Wow..._

I know I was smiling dumbly at him, but I didn't care. Edward Cullen was going to help me...

I didn't even care if it was to keep Duncan away from me. Duncan... I bit my lip, feeling kind of bad about him. He seemed so nice.

"Bella"?

I looked up at a concerned looking Edward.

I shook my head and smiled. _Who cares about Duncan, anyway?_

**YAY! Edward and Bella are talking! And it's obvious to her now, that he cares for her.**

**Review please! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! IT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED!**

**Here you guys go. This is the chapter before the dance, so this is kind of a filler. But please read, because some important details in latter half of chapter.**

**Some of you had questions in the reviews so I'm answering them here:**

**Duncan's eyes change colors because he is a very old and skilled vampire. He is even older than Carlisle.**

**No Duncan is not a replacement of Jacob. He is the bad guy in the story that Bella has a major attraction to. Her attraction is not emotional, it's a physical pull. Duncan uses his powers of drawing the prey in when he is around her. She cannot control that attraction. That is why she doesn't feel anything for him when she is not around him.**

**No, Bella is not snobby or stuck up. She's just a teenager. A very competitive teenager.**

**OK, enjoy!!**

I felt pretty elated when I left Biology class. Edward said goodbye to me as he went the opposite direction to his next class. I felt as I was on cloud nine. When my sixth period class was over, I exited it quickly. I decided it would be best to make a quick exit out of the school, so not to run into Duncan.

All during sixth, I contemplated on how I would accomplish this goal, without being openly rude. Duncan had never done anything to me, and I didn't have the heart to be out right cold to him. I had to figure out how to avoid him without being obvious.

The more and more I thought about this, the harder this seemed to be.

What have I gotten myself into?

So when I exited the last person I expected to see outside my classroom door was Duncan.

"Hey," he practically breathed into my ear in his sexy, voice.

"Hi...," I answered, glancing around for a possible escape. Nothing but crowded hallways.

_Ugh, I'll have to deal with this myself._

I glanced back at him and he was staring intently at me. His deep almond color eyes drew me in. I felt lost in him.

I smiled.

"Let me walk you to your car...," he told me, sounding like an offer and a demand at the same time.

I started to agree to him but was cut off by a voice behind me.

"Bella!" Alice called out and then added, "Let's go!"

As if I was in a trance, I shook my head, coming back to reality.

Duncan was standing there, looking pissed at Alice, but still smiling at me.

"Can't," I told him, backing away, having found my escape, thanks to Alice Cullen.

I turned quickly on my heels, feeling his eyes boring into my back_. Phew._

I approached Alice, who took my arm and led me out the nearest exit.

"That was so awkward," I told her.

She gave me a sideways glance as we kept hastily walking towards the parking lot. She didn't say anything.

Edward was waiting beside my truck. Of course my heart started fluttering like crazy at the sight of him.

I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry that was awkward," he told me sincerely. _How did he hear me say that?_

"How did you know it was awkward?"

He glanced at Alice and then back at me, "I just assumed it would be".

"Oh, yeah," I told him, "It was".

We stood there for a few seconds, no one saying anything.

"Well," Edward broke the silence, "We'll see you tomorrow".

"Oh, yeah," I said, disappointed we weren't hanging out or at least getting an escort home. I kind of liked the idea of being protected by Edward Cullen.

"See ya," I said as I got in my truck, slamming the heavy iron door shut.

The next few days passed, uneventfully. I successfully managed to avoid Duncan at all costs. I hardly even saw him except for the class we had together, but I sat as far from him as possible. Tuesday morning he tried to move to sit near me, but a classmate conveniently sat down beside me before Duncan had had a chance to get over to me. I saw him glare at the back of the students head and turn around and go back to his original seat. I sighed with relief, throwing the unsuspecting classmate a gracious smile. When the bell rang, I shot out of that class in a flash, practically running into waiting students outside the class.

Whenever I saw Duncan in the hall I would turn and walk the opposite direction. It was getting old and exhausting. Especially with no hint of an explanation from Alice or Edward. The only perk was that I was talking with Edward now. He didn't try to hide from me anymore and we were quickly becoming friends. I couldn't stop the butterflies or the fluttering heart whenever Edward was around. Luckily he couldn't hear that. It would be so embarrassing! As a result of avoiding Duncan, I was also having to avoid my friends. Jessica and Angela called nonstop, trying to see what was wrong with me. I told them I was fine, just busy. I avoided the cafeteria like the plague and hid in the library. Luckily Alice found me there Wednesday, and has been meeting me there ever since. It was nice to not be totally alone.

By Thursday, I was growing impatient. This was ridiculous. I missed my friends and their nonsense gossip. I felt as if I was becoming a social outcast, picturing my group of friends sitting and laughing at lunch.

By Friday, I was done. I decided that morning I was going to go to lunch and if I saw Duncan, oh well.

Edward was waiting beside his car when I pulled up in front of the school.

He was already at my truck door when I opened it up and began pulling my things out.

"Hi," he said with a sincere smile, looking pleased to see me.

"Hey," I answered back with a smile, feeling my face heat up. I needed to tell him my plan, but for some reason I couldn't come up with the words to tell him. I was embarrassed. But of course he would find out, heck he'd be in the lunch room with me.

"Is something on your mind," he asked, watching me out of the corner of his eye as we walked together toward the building.

I shook my head, deciding not to tell him. He'd find out at lunch. I bit my lip. Would he be mad?

I shook my head again. He'd have to get over it. I wanted my life back.

We made it to my first period, and I noticed Duncan was sitting in the desk next to the one I had sat in yesterday. Crap.

Edward glared inside at him and Duncan glared right back.

This was so awkward.

Edward touched my arm, pulling me away from the doorway and off to the side of the classroom.

I gave him a curious look, trying to figure out what he was doing.

"So, got any plans this weekend," he asked me.

I shrugged. "Dance". I looked hopeful at him, silently willing him to ask me. This was the first time I was dateless to a dance.

He nodded and looked at the hallway clock. Ah, he's stalling for me. Now I can go in and have to find a empty spot away from Duncan and he have no time to change.

But this didn't help my dance situation. "So, are you going to the dance this weekend?"

He looked at me like I had asked him to pet a skunk, "No".

Well, OK then. I dropped the subject, extremely disappointed. I tried to hide it by changing the subject.

"Aren't you going to be late to your class," I asked him, truly not wanting him to get in trouble on my accord.

He shrugged and smiled down at me. God, that smile. I felt my face heat up and I looked quickly away, embarrassed. _Ask me to the dance!_

Riiiiing.

I started to tell him bye, but he practically pushed me into the classroom. I stumbled in the doorway with most of the class looking at me. I glanced around, avoiding the area that Duncan had placed himself and spotted a desk in the back. I quickly skirted myself back there and took my seat. I sighed and tried to straighten myself up. Duncan had turned around from his desk and I caught a look of resemtment in his eyes, but as fast as it was there, it was gone and he was smiling at me. I looked down at my binder, trying to look distracted. Luckily the teacher came in then and he turned around to face the front of the room.

I sat there wondering if this whole ordeal was fair. I hated being blatantly rude to anyone and I am sure this was beginning to be quite obvious. I really wish I had some kind of explanation from Edward.

I began to fear how I was going to be able to get out of class without running into Duncan. He had conveniently placed himself nearest the door, where I would have to pass him in order to get out. I know he wouldn't just leave without trying to corner me. Heck, if someone was acting like this to me, I would do the same.

I smirked to myself. I had been in Duncan's shoes just a mere three weeks ago with Edward. I peeked at Duncan, who appeared to be listening to the teacher.

He really didn't seem so bad. I mean, seriously, what could he have done that is so bad?

The only weirdness I have seen from here was that freaky episode at the party last week. He had a weird fascination with contacts. I mean, red eyes? Come on, be a little more discreet.

I tapped my pencil, impatiently on my book. Why had my life gotten so complicated?

_What am I going to do, _I thought frantically looking at the clock. Five more minutes and the bell would sound. _God, I am not ready to talk to him yet. I need a few more periods to prepare for lunch and then talking with him around my friends. But not yet. Not one on one. It would be so awkward._

Three more minutes...

I started quietly getting my things ready, hoping to leap out as soon as the bell rang. My stomach was hurting from the nerves, plaguing through the pit of my stomach. Man, did I really have to go to the bathroom...

Aha! An idea! I'll just ask to go to the bathroom.

I grabbed my things and quietly walked to the front of the room. Everyone else seemed busy, doing work. Duncan's head was down, staring at his notebook, busy with work. Lovely, I was so distracted, I missed the assignment. When I neared his desk, his head went up. He cocked it to the side, watching me pass him.

"Ms. White," I asked when I approached her desk. Two minutes.

She peered up from her grade book, "Yes, Miss. Swan?"

I lowered myself in order to whisper so no one else could hear me. "I am not feeling well, may I go ahead and be excused so I can go to the restroom?"

She gave me a worried look, "Are you OK, honey?"

"Yes," I hated lying to her, "I just need to go real bad".

"OK, go ahead," she told me. _Yes!_

"Thank you".

I swirled on my heels and walked briskly out the class, never looking back.

I made it to my second period as the bell dismissing class sounded. As the previous class came spilling out, I squeezed myself in and sat down in an empty desk. Mr. Lovett looked up at me surprised to see me here so early. I smiled at him and he continued on.

I sighed in relief.

********

The lunch bell rang to everyone's relief, except mine. I had dreaded this all morning long. Not only was I going to see Duncan and have to talk to him after acting so weird all week, but I was about to go against my word with Edward.

I exited my class, not paying attention to the fact that Edward and Alice were standing outside my door.

"O-Oh!" I stammered, surprised. I never saw Edward at lunch anymore since I had been hiding in the library, and Alice and I always met up in the library.

Edward and Alice both smiled at me.

"I thought I'd join you two today," Edward told me, nonchalantly.

_Oh crap._

"Well....," I started to say but was interrupted by Alice.

"Yay, it'll be fun!" she said excitingly.

_Yeah..._

"Um...," I started again. They both looked at me, giving in and waiting.

"I was going to go eat lunch in the cafeteria with my friends," it came out in a rush and I drew in a shaky breath.

"Bella," Edward began in a lecture tone.

"I know, I know," I said throwing my hands up in the air, "but I miss my friends and I want to chat with Angela and Jess".

"Call them," Edward said matter of fact.

Alice was being quiet and her eyes darted from Edward to me.

"No," I told him, sure of myself. "I am going to go eat lunch with my friends".

He opened his mouth to respond but held my hand up in silence. I was not giving in. "I'll see you later".

When I got to the double door entrance of the cafeteria, I was actually surprised they weren't both behind me.

I took a deep breath and walked in. It was already loud in the cafeteria, but I quickly spotted my friends at our regular table. Duncan was sitting amongst them, of course. I took a deep breath and walked over.

Angela saw me approaching and her face lit up, "Bella!"

"Hi guys!" I squealed, so ecstatic to see them all, even with Duncan sitting there.

"Got all that work done, eh," Mike asked, giving me a 'I don't believe you' look.

I nodded, ignoring his look. Jessica gave me a big smile.

Everyone went back to their chatting. I realized I had managed to sit right across from Duncan. He was looking at me, both surprised and a bit amused. I gave him a small smile. I noticed no one sat on either side of him. Angela had made a spot between her and Duncan. She must still feel uncomfortable around him. He didn't seem to mind, however. Jessica was to my left and Mike was to my right. It felt good to be back.

Suddenly two trays slammed down on the table across from me. Everyone looked up surprised to see who had made such a clatter.

Edward sat down to the right of Duncan and Emmett sat down to his left.

We were all stunned. I gave Edward a look and he smirked at me.

Duncan, on the other hand, looked even more amused.

Emmett looked around at my friends and then at me. He gave us a huge grin, obviously enjoying the fact that we were stunned silent.

"What's up?" he asked us all.

Angela was looking incredulously at the big guy sitting next to her.

"Uh, not much," I answered, trying to cut the tension.

Duncan smirked at me and looked around. He looked to be enjoying the uncomfortable silence.

Jessica decided to take action, "So, Damon," she began. Everyone eyes flickered to hers. I, on the other hand glanced back at Edward and noticed he was watching me. I smiled at him, hoping to send the message that I wasn't mad and that I understood what he and Emmett were doing, protecting me. When he smiled back at me, it made the butterflies return. My heart quickened and my face flushed. We were lost in the moment.

"....Bella".

I heard my name and snapped back to reality. Both Edward and I snapped our attentions back to my friends.

They were all looking at me smiling, except Emmett and Jessica. Jessica was glaring daggers at me. I glanced quickly back at Edward who was looking at Emmett. His face slowly crumpled into a frown, then a glare.

I looked around incredulously. "What"?

Everyone looked back to Duncan.

He was smiling at me, which caused me to unintentionally blush. It was hard to not feel an attraction to him, but it wasn't anywhere near as strong as the attraction I felt for Edward.

"You and me," he answered smoothly, "the dance".

"Wh-what?" I asked stammering. I darted my eyes to Edward whose fist were clenched in a tight ball on the table. His pale knuckles looked deathly white.

"Remember..." he urged me.

_What?_ I thought furiously. _I never agreed of going to the dance with him. I thought about it, but..._

_No..._

"No..." I said slowly.

"Remember, the first day in first period when we talked".

I sat there stumped. I looked at him. His light brown eyes were looking intently at me. I found myself lost in those eyes. I couldn't tear myself away from them. Suddenly the chaotic noise of a high school cafeteria was gone. It was just me and Duncan. He continued to look intently at me, as if willing me to remember that morning. I felt his eyes reach me and enter my body. His eyes were looking into my soul. We were connected. He was urging me to remember that morning. _Remember..._

And then, I did.

Suddenly the noise of the cafeteria returned. My friends around me returned. Emmett and Edward returned. I closed my eyes for half a second, trying to refocus on my surroundings.

"Yes," I told them, "I remember now".

I smiled at him and he returned the smile.

Jessica gave me her fake smile that told me she was extremely jealous. I was momentarily pleased with that until I looked at Edward who was in the process of getting up. He walked away without a word or a single glance back. I shot a look at Emmett who was watching Edward retreat out of the cafeteria. Emmett looked back at me with a worried look.

I bit my lip.

I had totally forgotten about telling Duncan we should go to the dance together. Edward had no idea.

Now he's mad at me.

Unfortunately, I knew it wasn't from jealousy. He thought I had lied to him. I told him I'd stay away from Duncan, and here I was about to go to a dance with him.

_How could I have forgotten that detail?_

My friends looked confused with Edward's sudden departure.

"Uh, be right back," I told them and darted out of the cafeteria.

I ran down the hall, trying to figure out where Edward would have gone. I saw the entrance door swinging shut. I ran for them.

I noticed Edward crossing the parking lot toward his car.

"Edward!" I called out running down the front steps. He froze in place, next to his car and turned to me.

"Edward," I said catching up to him, out of breath.

He crossed his arms and glared at me.

"Edward," I tried again, catching my breath, "I'm sorry, I forgot I agreed to go to the dance with him".

"No, you didn't," he said flatly.

"Yes, I did," I responded defensively.

He turned and slammed his fist into the car. He left quite a big dent.

I was shocked at the amount of anger and the size of his strength. "Edward..."

"Bella," he said, trying to maintain control. "I need you to tell him you've changed your mind".

"Edward, please, that would be so rude".

"Rude," he repeated with no emotion in his voice. "So it's rude to break off a _date_ with someone, even if it puts you in danger".

I could tell he was losing his inner battle to maintain his anger.

"Edward," I said, sucking in my breath for some inner strength, "I have put up with this charade all week with no explanation". Edward started to say something but I went on, "I am going to this dance with Duncan and I am going to give him a chance, unless..." I smiled deviously inside with the conclusion I came up with.

"Unless... what?" he asked.

"Unless you explain to me, why, I need to stay away from him".

Edward's shoulders dropped in defeat.

I knew in that second he was not going to tell me.

"I can't tell you why Bella," he said in a pleading voice, all his anger bubbling away. He looked at me with those golden eyes and for a second I felt myself being defeated.

_No_, my mind told me.

I drew in my breath, crossed my arms and told him, "Well, I guess I have a dress to go pick out". With that I turned quickly and walked back to the front door.

I never looked back.

Edward was not in biology that afternoon.

**OK, the next chapter will be the dance and trouble will begin for Bella.**

**I know you guys are wondering about Duncan, and I'll go ahead and give you the secret about his "gift". Like Edward and Alice he has a special gift, and his is he can change people's memories. That is why Bella at first could not remember about saying yes to the dance with Duncan because she really DID NOT ever agree to go with him.**

**Duncan is a very OLD and skilled vampire and unlike the Cullen's, his powers can break through Bella's subconscious defenses.**

**Please Read and Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG! THANKS so much for all the reviews. You guys are the best. See when you review, it motivates me to get these chapters out sooner!**

**So read and Review! ENJOY!**

**THE DANCE IS HERE!**

I felt truly hurt as I made my way to my truck after my last class. Sure, I had pretty much brought it upon myself when I tried to stand up to Edward after lunch. It just hurt that he hadn't tried harder to stop me from going to the dance with Duncan.

_Gah! But he had tried, and I was stupidly stubborn_. My shoulders slumped as I completed my journey to my truck. _I've ruined everything with him..._

I bit my lip when I paused at my truck door handle. I looked around. No sign of any Cullen anywhere. I sighed sadly, turning back to open my truck.

"Bella." The sound of my name so close to my ear made me jump. Duncan had approached me from behind.

"Duncan, thanks for scaring me to death." I clutched my heart while he smirked at me, which caused me to narrow my eyes at him.

"Shall I pick you up at your place, tomorrow night?" For a split second I had forgotten all about the dance and looked at him for half a beat longer than I should have.

He noticed my hesitation and I saw a flicker of annoyance in his eyes.

"Uh," I stammered, remembering finally what he was talking about. Luckily I had to be at the dance early to help set up and organize. "You can meet me at the gym, I have to help set up."

"Oh," he seemed seemly disappointed with that but shrugged it off. "Well, do you want to hang out tonight?"

I felt a flash of panic. With so many warnings from Alice and Edward, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around him. I shuddered at the thought of being alone with him. Thank god I am on the dance committee, we will always be surrounded by people tomorrow night.

"No," I told him, coming up with an excuse, "dress shopping". I smiled at him.

"I've got to look my best after all."

He smiled back, satisfied with that answer.

I climbed in with him still standing next to my truck. "See you tomorrow night."

He backed up a little and looked at me with his perfect face. He lowered his voice seductively, "Yes, tomorrow night."

I couldn't help but respond to his voice and I flirtatiously smiled back.

I noticed in my rear view mirror as I left the school parking lot that he never once took his eyes off me.

*******

When I got home, I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Edward sitting on my front porch steps.

I eased my truck in my driveway, mentally and physically trying to prepare myself.

"OK, Bella, don't let your temper get the best of you," I mummered to myself. I took a deep breath and got out of my truck, pulling my backpack over my shoulders.

"Edward," I said, immediately regretting everything that had transpired between the two of us that afternoon. He stood up, looking...sad.

I stopped at the bottom of the steps, looking up at him.

"Edward..." I said again, trying to find the right words to comfort the sad being before me. I broke my heart to see him like this.

"Bella...," he began but stopped. He looked down at his hands as if trying to find the right words as well. No matter what happened between us, he still had a way of making my heart flutter and butterflies swarm.

He looked so lovely standing there, fighting for words.

He sighed and looked up, defeated. "I'm sorry." His sad eyes cut through me like a knife.

"Edward --." He cut me off with his hand in the air, silencing me.

He continued. "I have always been protective to those around me, especially those I love."

My heart stopped at the word love. _Love?_ I felt my heart begin again and soar with hope.

"For some reason, I have felt extremely protective of you, since the day I met you. Remember, in the cafeteria, when you approached my family?"

I nodded, dumbly, remembering the coldness from his family.

"I felt it immediately and it scared me."

Questions began to fly through my head. I took the second of silence before he began again to ask the most important one to me. "Why did you tell me it would be better if we weren't friends?"

He looked at me like he knew it was coming. He sat back down on the step, heavily and sighed.

I sat down on my bottom step, looking up at him, waiting as patiently as possible. He looked like he was trying to find the right words to answer my question. I knew I was putting him on the spot, but while he was being semi honest, I felt this was the best time to get a straight answer from him.

A car drove by, behind me but I didn't even bother looking up. He, on the other hand, looked up distracted by it. He looked back down at me when it was gone.

"Because, I'm not good for you."

Again, I was confused. _He not good for me? No way. I would think I wasn't good enough for him._

I must have had a confused look on my face because he took a deep breath and began explaining. "My past isn't perfect, Bella, and I did not want to taint anything you have or may have in the future with my life."

I eyed him, still not believing anything but perfection coming from him.

"Bella," he tried again, "I am not an innocent being and nor will I ever be. I am better now, I admit that, but god... I have to live with what I did for the rest of eternity".

I shook my head. "We all have skeletons in our closet, Edward".

He looked at me again, trying to study my face. He slowly shook his head.

"I am not who you think I am," he stated plainly.

"You are Edward Cullen," I told him, "And you are a nice, kind person, who seems to care passionately about those around them."

He began to interrupt but I stopped him when I continued, "I don't care what you've done in your past. People change and if what you say is true, than you have truly changed for the better."

He sat there, sighing and looking up at the dark sky.

"I really do not want you to go to that dance with Duncan."

"I know you don't and honestly, nor do I."

He looked at me, hopeful.

"I told him I would meet him there and then I will leave on my own, we will never be alone," I explained to him, trying to reassure him.

He shook his head, not liking what he was hearing.

"Why don't you come then," I asked, a little too enthusiastic and then added, "that way you can keep an eye on me." I smiled, hoping he would agree. The idea of Edward being at the dance, seeing me in a formal dress and watching me was enticing. It thrilled me.

He seem to toy the idea in his head for a second. I felt a little disappointed he had to think about it.

"Yes," he agreed after what seemed like an eternity, " that is a good idea."

I smiled broadly at him. _Wow, maybe I'll see him in a tux? Not like he doesn't look amazingly hot everyday, mmm, but in a tux_. I smiled again at the thought, but then it vanished. _He'll take a date or dance with other girls. I mean, why wouldn't he?_

"Whats wrong," he asked, and I quickly realized my disappointment was written all over my face.

I shook my head, completely embarrassed. _Of course he'll dance with other girls. Duh! They'll be clawing each other to get at him._

"Nothing," I told him, resolving that I was going to have to look 100 times more beautiful than I had originally planned. I really will have to go buy a new dress. I had originally planned on wearing something in my closet that I already owned. I had a collection of formals from past dances. I just simply smiled at him, pleased he agreed to go to the dance.

*******

Edward left shortly after that, when my dad interrupted us. I introduced dad to Edward. Edward seemed gracious to meet him, but my dad did not look too pleased. My dad always had problems meeting my guy friends. He felt threatened by them, I think.

I called Jessica and Angela and they agreed to meet me at the mall so they could help me find the sexist dress possible. Jessica was the expert with finding the most flattering clothes. I met them outside one of the many department stores and we dived in.

Jessica led the way, grabbing dresses off the racks as we went. She and Angela had already gotten theirs and so I was also getting lectured for waiting until the last minute.

We stopped at a rack and were all three fishing through it. Jessica spoke up, "So when were you planning on telling us about Duncan?"

"What do you mean," I asked not even glancing up. A black halter had caught my eye.

"You and him," she pointed out.

I looked up at her, hand still on the black number. "There is nothing going on with him," I told her and added, "I don't even really like him."

Jessica looked at me like I was insane, "Whats not to like?!"

I shrugged and pulled the gown out. "I want to try this one," and disappeared behind a curtain. It was gorgeous. Satin and simple, but sexy. It was halter cut and mermaid style. It hugged my curves perfectly. The cut was dangerously low, but tasteful, not giving too much away. It had a rhinestone stomach belt. It was perfect. I could accent my eyes with gray eye shadow and black eye liner. I would look dark and sexy. I smiled and opened the curtain. Jessica and Angela gasped. ******(SEE BELOW FOR LINK OF MY IDEA OF THE DRESS)**

Jessica was the first to say something, "Wow."

Angela nodded in agreement.

I smiled. "I think this one is it."

"Oh, yeah," Jessica commented and added with a smile, "Duncan, eat your heart out."

I smiled and added silently in my head _No, Edward, eat your heart out._

_*******  
_

The dress had cost me an arm and a leg, but it was so worth it. I hoped, anyway. The one negative about being on the dance committee was the fact I would have to get ready in the locker room of the gym. _Yuck_, I thought, cringing with the idea of that black gorgeous dress touching the locker room floor. I'd have to be extremely careful.

My dad told me good luck when I left, armful with dress, makeup and last minute dance supplies. I fumbled my way to my truck. 3pm. Plenty of time to decorate and dress.

It took us three hours to get the gym exactly how we all wanted. The small gym had been transformed into a romantic spectacle. Or as romantic as the sweaty smelling gym could get. We had carefully hung white Christmas lights around the perimeter of the gym, along with lights strewn in precise areas to keep it lit enough for people to see without having to turn on the ugly fluorescent lights that hung over our heads. The DJ arrived on time, thankfully, and was setting up in the rear. The food and soft drink tables were beautifully decorated with flowers and lights and sat towards the front of the gym. The doors of the gym that opened up to the outside had been propped open to let in the chill of Forks, Washington night air. Our gym wouldn't take too long to get overheated, once people began to arrive.

By 6pm, I took a step back and sighed with happiness. Perfect.

Jessica and Angela had already retreated to the locker rooms, along with the rest of the dance committee. I knew it would be crowded in there, while they all tried to dress at the same time. The dancers would begin arriving in an hour and I was to meet Duncan (and Edward) near the DJ stand at 7:30. The thought of Edward seeing me, so dressed up, made me feel nervous. _Would he think I looked pretty?_

Then I thought about all the girls that would fall head over heels for him and beg him to dance. It made me tremble with anger. Would he agree? Of course he would, but would it be out of kindness or would he really want to dance with one of them?

_Ah, stop it_, I told myself. He is only coming here tonight because of me. That cheered me up and I decided it was time to go start getting ready.

It took me awhile to get ready, working with special care not to allow my dress to get dirty. Jessica and Angela left me alone several minutes before, getting bored waiting on me. They went and met their dates for the evening. Surprisingly Jessica had agreed to come tonight with Mike, who was completely ecstatic. I hoped it worked out for him. He deserved to be happy.

Once I was finished, I stepped back and examined myself. I was pleased. My dress sat on me like a glove, showing off all my flattering points. My hair was pulled back in a low bun, with some wispy hairs allowed loose for some added affect. My eyes, I had applied an ashy gray color to make my brown eyes darker. My eye liner was lightly applied and finished off with a black mascara. Dramatic, I commented to myself. I snapped on my simple bracelet and earrings.

_OK_, I told myself, _this is it_. I checked the time. It was 7:35.

They were probably both waiting. _Haha_, I snickered,_ dramatic entrance ensued._

The music was blaring with a popular pop song when I exited the locker room. I immediately saw Jessica and Mike dancing near the center of the room. Dozens of couples were around them. I felt pleased with the fact that our dance was another success. Everyone was having a blast.

"Bella!" I heard Angela call. "Wow, you look amazing!" She said as I turned to hug her.

"Thanks!" I said to her looking around for any early sign of Edward._ He must be at the DJ stand._

"I better go find Duncan," I lied to her. Well not really, I did have to find him, but not that I cared to.

"OK, have fun!" she waved me off and went back to join her date, Ben.

I took a deep breath and moved forward. I spotted the DJ booth and headed toward it. I said several hello's on my way.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him. I stopped in my tracks. Edward was standing with Alice and Jasper near the DJ booth, looking very out of place and bored. Edward spotted me and we made eye contact. I could tell he was taken back by me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He looked amazing in a simple black suit. He could wear sweats and still be the best looking man in the world. He tore his eyes off me and looked to his right. I followed his line of sight and saw Duncan standing next to the DJ booth, obviously flirting with some girl.

I sighed. Peeling my eyes off of Edward. _Here goes nothing._

I noticed Edward watched me as I approached Duncan. Duncan spotted me and immediately dropped contact with the girl he not once second before had been flirting with.

"Damn," he cooed to me when I reached him.

"Hey," I answered in return.

The girl glared but moved on, as if she knew there was no competition here.

"Dance," Duncan suggested, holding his hand out to me.

My eyes instinctively darted to Edward, who looked highly unpleasant with what was transpiring between Duncan and I.

I knew I was trapped though. Duncan was my date. Edward knew that. I just needed to get through this evening and it would be all over.

"Yes," I answered, taking his hand. I immediately noticed his hand was ice cold. "Are you OK?"

He looked back to me as he led me to the dance floor, "Perfect."

I couldn't help but smile at his self assuredness.

He swirled me onto the dance floor and soon I found myself in his arms. I shivered. The open doors sure were serving their purpose.

Luckily the song was a fast one and we broke into a dance that followed the beat. We danced several songs this way, never really making any physical contact. Edward kept a close eye on me from the back of the gym. It made me feel safe and secure.

The music had died down to a slow song and I was forced to put my arms around him as he did me. Edward was behind Duncan's line of sight, but directly in mine. He was watching us. Staring and throwing death glares at the back of Duncan's head. He looked positively jealous. I felt ashamed to be causing Edward any kind of discomfort.

"You look very beautiful," Duncan whispered into my ear. His breath brushed my neck. I took a shaky breath in. He did have some kind of affect over me. I pulled back and looked at him. His light brown eyes were looking deep into mine. I smiled in return and pulled myself back into him. His arms were so strong. It felt like he could crush me if he wanted. His hands trailed my back, sending shivers down my spine. He began to push us toward the outskirt of the group of dancers. I was no longer in the line of sight of Edward. I spun in Duncan's arms feeling like I belonged there. He whispered seductively in my ear, sending more and more shivers of thrills down my back.

The song ended. But we didn't pull apart.

The next song began, a little more faster. This displeased Duncan, who preferred to stay close to me.

"Let's go somewhere," he whispered in my ear, so low I was hardly able to hear him. I pulled back and smiled a yes to him. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the gym.

"Bella," I heard someone call from behind me.

I didn't even look back. I was continually led away by this handsome, dark, strong man that was leading me to an unknown world.

"Bella!" someone called even more urgently, male, and frantic but full of concern. Edward.

My heart told me to stop, but my legs kept moving. We made it outside the entrance of teh gym and the next thing I knew, we were on the other side of the parking lot, next to his car.

"How in the--," I was cut off by Duncan and he pushed me into his corvette, quickly buckling me in, in impossible speed.

"BELLA, NOOO!!" I heard more than one person scream, Edward's voice ringing in on top of everyone.

Duncan and I laughed as we tore out of the parking lot.

**Oooo. Sorry for the cliffy, but I couldn't resist. :) I'll update asap. **

**Dress link: (IMAGINE IT IN BLACK) : **.**  
**

**Please, please review. They keep me motivated to continue... **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews!!! **

**I realize the link isn't there where it should be, but go to my author profile and I have posted the link there. Just copy and paste.**

**Read and review!**

I wasn't sure where we were going, and I didn't care to ask. I did notice we were driving extremely fast which made me a little nervous. But I would look at Duncan and feel better. He had a determined look upon his face, and I felt safe.

I must have dozed off sometime during the night because when I awoke we had stopped at a cemetery.

"Where are we," I asked him with a yawn.

Duncan didn't respond and got out of the car. Before I could even blink, he was opening my side of the door.

"How do you do that," I asked, wide eyed, stepping out into the warm dry air. The hard, dusty ground was different than the green, soft ground of Washington state. How far had we gone?

He just smiled and took my hand, leading me across the dusty cemetery. It was so dark, that I could hardly see but Duncan guided me as if he had been here many times. We quickly stepped over grave sites and broken stones. We came to a stop in front of a stone doorway. It had a wooden door that Duncan opened quickly, pulling me into utter darkness.

The tomb stunk of must and mildew.

"Duncan, I cannot see at all," I told him, feeling chilled in my black dress. I wish I had some kind of cover up. I rubbed my arms together while Duncan moved around searching for something. Suddenly a light began to flicker to life. Duncan had a candle he lighted.

"This way," he commanded, reaching out for my hand. I took it, shivering from both his cold hand and the coldness of the tomb. There were stairs that appeared to lead down to a deep cavern. I took it carefully, one at a time, hoping to not trip in my heels.

After what seemed like thousands of carefully maneuvered steps, we landed on the bottom. Wow, I thought, we must be at least a mile below the earth.

Duncan let go of my hand and disappeared with the candle. I suddenly found myself in deep darkness once more.

"Duncan?"

Flickers of light began springing to life as he lit candles one by one. I quickly noticed as he continued lighting about a dozen candles, that this cavern was a room. Someone had took the time to bring objects from above down below. There was a bed, with a deep crimson colored comforter, along with many candle stands that were now being lit. Books and papers were packed in the nooks and crannies of the tomb. I gasped at the stone casket in the center of the room.

Duncan finally finished lighting all the candles and turned to me.

He smiled, holding his hand out, motioning for me to come to him.

As if my mind had no power, I obliged obediently.

He took my hand in his and pulled me close to him. He sniffed my hair and neck, letting out a low growl in his throat.

"You smell delicious," he told me.

"Hmmm," I mummered, taking in his touches.

He kissed my forehead, trailing kisses down to my mouth. Once he found my mouth he kissed me hard and passionately.

My heart was stampeding in my chest, my stomach feeling sick. This was getting out of hand. There was a bed not two feet away and he was kissing me like he was wanting much much more.

I tried to pull away but his strong arms stayed clasped around my waist, kissing harder. His kisses then left my mouth, trailing down my cheek then to my neck. He let out another growl at my neck, licking and smelling it in the process. He took his hands and placed them on my cheek, angling my head down where my neck was fully exposed. My heart was thumping like a racehorse, beating so hard I could hear it in my ears.

I felt something sharp on my neck. The pain was immense and I began to scream. Duncan did not let go, and I felt like my life was being sucked out through my neck. My knees went weak and buckled under me, Duncan followed me down, not missing a beat on my neck.

Everything went black.

*******

My eyes were heavy when I woke. I tried opening them, but my body wouldn't allow it. _Ohh, _I thought, I_ feel so weak. I feel...dead._

_What happened?_

My memory was foggy. I laid there, still and unable to move, thinking about what happened.

_I remember the dance, and Edward_. In my weaken state, my usual butterflies and heart flutter at the thought of Edward remained at bay.

_Duncan, I remember Duncan._

_Fast, speed..._

_Darkness._

_Kiss... _

_Duncan's hands and kisses all over me in a candlelit room. Tomb..._

_Pain, unbearable pain. Duncan doing something to me to cause me immense pain_.

I took a deep and shaky breath. _Duncan had taken me somewhere to kill me. But what happened? I am still alive, I think._

I willed my eye lids to open, half afraid of what I would see. It took a minute for my weak eyes to adjust to the dim room. My memories of the room had been correct.

But where was Duncan? Did he leave me here thinking I would die. I tried to move my legs. Nothing.

"Don't try to move, you're body is healing." My heart stopped at the voice to my left. I was able to move my head just enough to see Duncan sitting in a chair across the room. His eyes redder than the red I remembered from the night of the party.

I whimpered in fear. My nightmare was not over. He obviously meant to torture me.

_Edward...You were right, _I thought_, _closing me eyes and wishing for a quick death, but knowing it would probably not come for me.

I thought of my poor mom and dad. They were going to be so heartbroken. I was plagued with regrets and grief.

Angela, Jessica, Mike...

"Why...," my weak voice managed to croak out. I turned my head back at Duncan, waiting for some kind of explanation. I wanted to know why I was to die at this young age.

Duncan smirked, rising from his chair. My weak heart accelerated slightly in fear. I immediately felt my hand move protectively to my neck. It felt gashed and bruised. _What did he do to me?_

His red eyes approached me and looked down at me. _Well, if this is it, there's no way I am strong enough to fight him..._

He touched my sore neck, causing a ripple of pain shoot from it. I cringed. He smiled.

"You tasted like the most delicious meal I had ever had," he mummered, lost in memory of what he did to me. His red eyes, bright and menacing seemed to dance with life at the sight of my tortured throat.

_What?!?!_

This was sick. I managed to find myself in the company of a sick, twisted person.

His hand hovered on my neck.

"Why...," I croaked out again.

He smirked at me again, turning and walking back to the chair. He paused at the chair, deciding against sitting and turned back around.

"Slowly, day by day, your body will recover from the loss of blood," he paced around in front of me. "Your heart will strengthen and your organs will become flushed with blood again."

"In a few days, you will be pretty much back to normal." He paused and looked at me, licking his lips in anticipation.

"And, then what," I asked with a slight increase of hope that he seemed to not mean to kill me.

"I'll drink from you again."

I gasped, clutching my throat. _Drink from me?_ Tears sprang to my eyes. _My blood?_

"You will return to this weaken state and I will wait again for you to strengthen and drink again," he continued, "One day you will not recover, the human body can only take so much." He seemed saddened by this, but I was sure it was solely on the fact he would miss his delicious meals from me.

I felt sick. I curled my legs into the fetal position, clutching my legs for dear life. No one deserved this kind of torture.

********

I must have fallen back to sleep because the next thing I knew, Duncan was placing food in front of me, demanding that I ate. I refused and he grabbed my shoulders forcing me to eat.

I tried clamping my mouth shut but he would scratch my wrists or arms with his sharp claws in an attempt to get me to scream in agony therefore opening my mouth. He would them cram the food in my mouth, holding my mouth closed, forcing me to swallow.

"Don't be so stubborn, Bella," he told me warningly, "I don't want you to die just yet."

He left then, satisfied with the amount of food I had ingested and left me to my self pity.

The next day I did indeed feel better and found myself at the mercy of Duncan once more. He fed on me, leaving me just enough blood for my body to recover.

Once I recovered enough to open my eyes, I asked him what I had been wondering since the first time he explained what he was doing to me.

"What are you?" I asked weakly, once I had gathered enough strength to wake up.

He laughed. "I would have thought you're human horror stories would have answered that for you by now."

I was confused. The only blood drinking horror stories I remembered were about vampires, but they didn't exist. He was like Hannibal Lecter.

"Hannibal," I croaked out, hoarsely.

He laughed again, "Don't insult me, Bella."

I didn't respond, finding I had no more strength to form anymore words, my body wanted to sleep again.

I heard him sigh impatiently, somewhere in the room.

"Vampire, Bella," he said, seemingly disappointed I had not figured it out.

I didn't respond at the ridicules statement. Vampire's did not exist, my mind told me.

"No," I managed to say.

"No??" he asked, getting angry. _I must be insulting him_.

He marched over to me, grabbed my shoulders and turned me to him It hurt and I cried in pain. "Look at my eyes, Bella".

I looked, they were red.

"What color are they?" he demanded.

"R-red."

"They are red because I fed on you, a human. Now can anyone else's eyes turn red or brown on their own?"

"Contacts," I responded, trying to make it nonchalant.

"Do you remember how fast I am, how strong?"

I did remember. This would have been a moment where I would have bit my lip, but I found myself to weak for even that.

He walked over to the tomb in the middle of the room and single handily picked it up. I felt a gasp escape my lips. _Impossible..._

He threw it down, causing it to crack down the center. I looked in horror at the sight. He approached me again, baring his teeth at me. Two sharp fangs extended from his K-9's, confirming my worst nightmare.

_Vampire..._

"Im-Impossible..."

"No, Bella, very much so," he said, smirking and satisfied, "We live among you and you little ignorant humans have no idea."

_We?_

I must have asked him with my eyes because he answered my question.

"The Cullen's..." was all it took.

_No..._

_No way._

I shook my head, disbelieving.

He just laughed and turned, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

_Cullen's....vampires?_

_Edward, a vampire?_

Edward's voice entered my head, '..._I'm not good for you Bella.'_

_'There are things I have done that I have to live with for all eternity.'_

Eternity, immortality.

Then I remembered the party where Rosalie and Emmett had the heated discussion with Duncan, where they told Duncan that Forks was their territory.

A sob escaped my throat. I felt so deceived and heart broken.

Kind, tenderhearted Edward was a vampire.

I had fallen in love with a vampire. A monster.

The very type of monster that was slowly taking my life away from me.

*************

I awoke once more, feeling a little strength had returned. It scared me, this only meant that I was closer in becoming Duncan's meal again.

It was quiet as I laid there on the red comforter, trying to hear any sign of Duncan around. Silence.

I moved my head slightly, toward the chair he was always sitting in. Empty.

I moved my head a little more, darting my eyes around the room. Nothing.

_Where is he?_

I noticed the doorway. It sat there mocking me and willing me to get up and make a run for it. I shook my weak head, realizing there was no way my mangled body could make any kind of swift movement. I was so close...

Adrenaline surged through me. I sat up as quietly as possible. It was hard to do, because I was so weak. I pulled my legs to the edge of the bed, grasping the comforter for support. My legs felt like they weighed at least a hundred pounds a piece. I instantly realized there was no chance I would run... but I would crawl.

I fell to the floor with a small bang. I sat there on all fours as still and quiet as possible. My heart pounded and I held my breath, waiting to see if Duncan was close enough to hear my fall.

Nothing.

When my heart slowed a bit, I began to carefully crawl towards the doorway. It seemed so far but I was determined. My mom and dad's faces appeared in my mind. I set my jaw in determination and crawled forward. The floor was hard and cold, making my journey a little harder.

I made it to the doorway, quite pathetically. My legs and arms were already giving out from the exertion of carrying my weight. I sat there on all fours, halfway into my own personal hell hole and halfway into my freedom.

Quietness.

I noticed two sets of stairs, one leading down even further into this cavern and another leading up. _Thank you, Jesus_, I thought in my head instantly feeling a new surge of energy as I clamored to the first step. _Crawl, I shall, _I thought.

I crawled up the first few steps, God blessing each and every one of them as I made my way up. I had never been much into religion, only going to church on Christmas and Easter. It wasn't that I didn't believe, it was just an inconvenience to me. If there were any doubt in my mind that He even existed, it was completely gone. If vampires existed in this world, I now believed that anything was possible, even God.

I continued crawling slowly and carefully, trying to not make a sound.

_God, if you could just get me out of this, that's all I ask. Get me away from this lunatic..._

I went to reach of the next step and realized it wasn't there. I saw peaks of light from what appeared to be a door ahead of me.

_Sunlight?_

I crawled a little more clumsily, making a little more noise than I had hoped. I quickly, or as quickly as my body would allow, searched for a doorknob, all the while pushing and pulling on the wooden contraption. I felt a lock.

_Crap._

I pulled on it, with all the force I could muster. It snapped. The lock actually snapped off!

_Thank you GOD!_

I pulled the door open with a clatter.

I heard a crash below.

My heart began pumping a mile a minute and I crawled out into the bright sunlight, slamming the door shut with my foot.

"BELLA!" I heard Duncan scream at me from below the ground.

I rolled onto my stomach, pulling myself up onto my feet. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

I was less than twenty feet from the tomb when I heard the door explode open. I froze and turned.

Duncan stood there in the shadows of the tomb, his red eyes glaring at me. I stood there, frozen in fear of what was about to come for me._ This is it, he will kill me for sure._

He began to step out slowly, eying his surroundings and back to me. His leg came out first but then he jerked it back. Smoke came from it.

I looked up at the sun, realizing that the myths of vampires and the sun must be true.

I looked back at him and a slow smile came on my lips. He couldn't chase me!

He stood there glaring at me.

I turned and ran as fast as I could. I continued running for what seemed like five to ten minutes. The graveyard was completely empty and the sounds of sand and rocks crumbled under my feet.

_Where the hell did he bring me!?_

My body was beginning to hurt. I was majorly overdoing it. But I felt so happy and ecstatic to be away from that tomb.

I finally saw a building, a funeral home, my mind told me.

I tore across the final feet between me and rescue. I threw open the doors and stepped inside, my body getting ready for its final collapse. A startled receptionist looked up at me from her computer.

I sank down to my knees in relief and fell foward unconcious, right under my own Missing Person's poster.

**I know I know, No Edward. I wanted Bella to be able to save herself. Duncan took her very far away and there was no way Edward could save her...this time. :)**

**This is not the climax of my story. So stick around! :-) More Edward to come...  
**

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, due to popular request, I made an Edward chapter. It was a hard one to write because Edward is such a deep, sensitive character, so please be kind in the reviews.**

**Also, many of you were wondering about why Duncan couldn't go out in the sun. Well this chapter will explain it. I hope it makes sense.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**ENJOY!**

Edward's POV

I stood near the DJ booth waiting for any sign of Bella. I knew she was already here but I hadn't seen her yet. I heard Jessica and Angela talking about her when they exited the locker room moments ago. I shifted to my other foot, impatiently. _Why hadn't she just told Duncan she couldn't come with him?_ I smirked at myself answering my own question, because she's stubborn but kind. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. I shook my head, trying to shake the feelings that washed over me at the thought of her. No female human or vampire had ever created such feelings inside me. It happened the first day I saw her approaching our cafeteria table. First, I quickly realized I couldn't hear her thoughts which stunned and intrigued me. Second, I could tell by her beautiful smile and eyes that she was kind-hearted.

Little did she know, that I stalked her classmates' thoughts throughout the day since, watching her. I shuddered at myself, feeling disgusted at the fact that I had done that. If she knew, she would run in fear of my creepiness.

Jasper and Alice stood at my side, completely bored with the meaningless rite of passage these human teens felt necessary to attend. Alice was frustrated with the Duncan and Bella situation. Since Duncan was extremely old, even older than Carlisle, he had ways of shielding himself from our talents. He never made any decisions, until the moment he was doing them. She did see that he was coming a few weeks ago and was able to warn us. I knew of Duncan, my whole family did. He knew us, as well, scoffing at our way of life. He did the polar opposite of us, finding feeding off human girls like a game rather than survival. I couldn't allow him to get close to any girls in Forks, Washington because I knew what he was capable of. But what scared me the most, when I found out he was coming, was the idea of him getting close to Bella. I knew he would see that she held some kind of high regard to me, and I feared it would create a fun game for him. And I was right. When he showed up to the party, I was merely a few yards away with Alice. We had sent Emmett and an unwilling Rosalie to the party to keep an eye on things. Knowing Duncan, he would head to any establishment where drunken humans convened. When he entered the party I felt every thought turn to fear and awe. I saw his red eyes in people's mind and I saw him approach my Bella and my family. I got there as soon as I could, but not before he noticed Bella, my beautiful and innocent Bella. I could tell when I got there she was entranced by him, he using his predatory skills to draw her in. I saw his thoughts of her and I quickly intervened. It had surprised him that I felt such strong protectiveness of a mere human. How could I have been so reckless?! I should have been more careful with that, shielding her better, but I in turn made Duncan want her the most.

I felt some calming waves wash over me and I looked gratefully at Jasper. He smiled and turned his attention to the back doorway. I instantly picked up thoughts of the female population near the doorway. Duncan had arrived. We all three turned in the general direction he was entering. He smirked at the girls falling all over him. He stopped near the other side of the booth, winking at us when he saw us. I felt a wave of uncontrollably anger. If I could I would walk right over to him, knock that smirk off his face in the process of tearing him apart. It would save myself and anyone of his future contacts any anguish.

But I couldn't do that. All I could do was protect those I cared for from him.

A girl that I did not recoignze approached him and began ruthlessly flirting with him. She had no idea what danger she was putting herself into. That's the thing with humans I would never understand, why put yourself in danger just for a handsome or pretty face? Life is to fragi--

I was about to say fragile but my thoughts were interrupted with a flurry of activity near the front of the gym, toward the locker rooms. Bella's image filled my head while the male and female population gawked at her as she passed. I felt a wave of protectiveness and love fill my every fiber. She smiled sweetly at everyone as she continued to make her way towards us. She stopped momentarily to talk with Angela but then continued her journey. She neared me and stopped when she saw me. Our eyes connected and I felt giddy as a schoolboy. She looked like an angel. She smiled at me and I returned it.

I would give anything to run up to her, grab her hand and leave this place, taking her as far from Duncan as I could. But that was not what she wanted. She wanted to get through this night as gracious and pleasantly as she could make it.

_Duncan_, my mind reminded me. Let's get this over with.

I broke my eye connection with her and glanced at Duncan who was still flirting shamelessly with some girl. I looked back at her and she had also spotted Duncan. She inhaled a deep breath and approached him.

Alice and Jasper had also noticed that our mission had started. Alice was extremely nervous. She had also grown to like Bella and felt very protective of her. She was thinking hard, trying to see any glimpse of Bella's future.

She smiled, satisfied with the vision of Bella and Jessica laughing together tomorrow at lunch. Of course, it should have relieved me, but it didn't. That was Bella's decision for tomorrow, but she wouldn't have any idea if Duncan had anything planned for her. Her future could change...

"Dance." I heard Duncan say. Bella accepted and they twirled into the dance floor.

Jealousy filled my soul. How I should be the one dancing with her!

I felt calm wash over me.

_Dude_, Jasper told me with his thoughts,_ calm down. I can only do so much.  
_

I shook my head at him, feeling my anger swell. I looked back at Bella. She was smiling at Duncan. He was charming her. I wanted to desperately to march across the gym floor and pull them apart.

His hands were all over her back. I glared daggers at him.

Bella looked up at me as she was pulled into Duncan's arms with the slow dance. Even with her looking sympathetically at me, there was no calming me. I was picturing exactly how slowly and how precisely I would tear Duncan from limb to limb.

"Hi," I heard a confident voice say in front of me, interrupting my thoughts of murder for Duncan.

I looked down at the very same girl that had flirted with Duncan before Bella interrupted her. What was with this girl, did she want to die?

"Hey," I responded to her, trying to keep an eye of Duncan and Bella, who were now fast dancing. I liked that better, less intimate.

Alice and Jasper laughed and turned their full attention to the pathetic girl and her attempts to swoon me. I impatiently tore my eyes off of Bella and Duncan and looked back down at the annoying girl.

"I love that tux on you, you look very sexy Edward." How did she know who I even was? Jasper was laughing at me in his head, and I turned and glared at him.

_Calm, dude_. He told me in his head.

Alice was seeing a vision of the girl asking me to dance.

_Great..._

Suddenly I heard Bella's name in my head.

_Where is Bella going with Duncan?_ I heard Angela Webber ask in her head, curious.

"Bella!," Angela called to Bella who was being led outside by Duncan.

Alice was looking fearful. Bella's future was becoming dark. That darkness filled my head and I took off leaving a stunned little human girl wondering what she had said to make me leave so suddenly.

_Stupid human speed,_ I cursed myself, as I tore across the gym as humanly as possible. I heard Alice and Jasper at my feet.

"Bella!" I called trying to get her attention. I reached the doorway and saw Duncan had already gotten Bella clear across the parking lot. He obviously wasn't hiding who he was anymore and that scared me.

The three of us tore across the parking lot, "BELLA, NOOOO!" We all screamed after her as Duncan revved his engine and tore out of the parking lot.

"Oh, my god," Alice mummered. A vision of a weak and pale Bella entered her and my mind. He was allowing Alice to see that much, but no location.

I ran for my Volvo and dived inside before Alice and Jasper could get to me. I didn't bother waiting on them to get in, there was no time. I had to find Bella.

I tore off in the direction Duncan had headed. Duncan had his thoughts closed from mine, so I was driving blind. Alice told me as I tore out of the parking lot that she was getting the family together to begin searching.

I drove and drove. They were nowhere to be seen. My dead heart was tearing in two. I drove until dawn, finding absolutely nothing.

She was gone.

*******

I got back home a little after 8am. It was quiet at my house when I parked. I could hear Alice being comforted by Jasper in their room. Rosalie and Emmett were talking with Carlisle in his study about last nights events and Esme was waiting for me in the kitchen. I could hear her worried thoughts, worry for Bella but worry for me as well.

I walked quietly through the garage door. Esme rose from the bar stool and walked toward me. Before she could reach me I fell to my knees on the hard tile floor, feeling absolutely lost and torn. My mother got to me just as I reached the floor and threw me into a tight hug as I dry sobbed openly into her shoulder. She rubbed her hands over my back, not saying anything out loud but trying to soothe me in my mind.

I continued to dry sob for a few minutes with Esme comforting me. I heard Alice and Jasper enter the kitchen and Alice came over and joined our hug, she too sobbing.

_My Bella_, I thought, _my beautiful innocent sweet Bella. What were you going through right now? Are you alive?_ The thought of her beautiful lively face, cold, weak and near death renewed my body with a fresh wave of dry sobs.

_I will find you, my sweet Bella, I will. I will stop at nothing._

The TV in the other room interrupted my thoughts. Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett were watching it. Bella's face filled my thoughts. I pulled myself away from my mother and Alice and ran, with vampire speed into Carlisle study.

_17 year old Isabella Swan, daughter of our beloved chief of police, Chief Swan has been reported missing. It is said that she left her house around 3pm yesterday for the dance at Forks High school. She never returned home. Eye witnesses at the dance said she left the dance around 9pm with Duncan Humberg, also 17. We are trying to reach Duncan's parents but have come up with nothing so far. If anyone has any news on the whereabouts of Isabella Swan or Duncan Humberg please notify the police as soon as possible. No suspects at this time._

"No suspects?!" I bellowed at the television. My entire family looked at me with saddened eyes.

"Edward," Carlisle began but I cut him off by stalking out of the study. My family followed me to my room where I started packing a light duffel bag.

"Edward," Carlisle tried again, "We will do everything in our power to find her."

I threw the last article of clothing I would need and zipped the bag shut, forcefully. I turned to my family. They all stood there looking at me. Jasper was doing his best to control the emotions in the room, but it did little for me. I was too far gone.

_She's probably already dead_, Rosalie's said to herself but immediately looked at me apologetic, knowing I heard her.

I stalked past them and ran downstairs toward the kitchen.

"Edward," Esme said, reaching out to me when I opened my car door, "What are you going to do?"

I threw my bag in and looked back. "I am going to search for them".

"Edward, please don't do anything drastic..." Rosalie pleaded. Protecting our family was her first priority.

I knew this and would never do anything that would hurt them. "Don't worry about that".

Esme hugged me, followed by Alice.

Alice told me as she let go, "You know I will not do anything until I find out something, anything".

I squeezed her hand reassuringly, "I know."

I jumped into my car and peeled out of the garage, leaving my worried family.

********

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since I had last seen my Bella. My hope was was failing, but I would not allow myself to accept it. I would not stop until I found her and returned her to her family.

Alice called everyday with updates from Forks. Nothing was being reported, but a manhunt was going on throughout the state.

I knew they weren't in Washington. I had not left a stone unturned in that state. I was now in Canada, searching the outlying areas of the towns and cities. I figured Duncan would head north, away from the sun. Forks, Washington was the perfect place for him, being cloudy 364 days out 365 days of the year. Unlike my family and I he could not have direct contact with UV rays without burning to death. The older vampires, like Duncan were at the top of the evolution chain of vampires. They had stronger defenses against humans and other supernatural forces but they could not go out into the sun. Like all predators, we evolved to keep up with our prey. The humans, became more and more violent and less and less likely to be found outside at night alone so we had to evolve. Each time a new vampire was turned they were more and more susceptible to sunlight. At first they could enter daylight and have direct contact for a few minutes, then those vampires would turn new vampires and they could stay out a little longer than their makers. Now, we were able to stand the sun all day and the sun reflected off our skin, causing it to look like it sparkled. Duncan would have to go somewhere where it was dark most of the day.

I was getting close to Alaska. I kept in contact with my family that were living up there, but so far they had not seen, smelt or heard anything.

If Bella was still alive...

_NO,_ I growled at myself, _she IS still alive_.

What must she be thinking, though? She must be scared to death. Duncan, no doubtingly told her what he is, he would have to. She was smart, she would question it. Would he tell her about me and my family? I am sure he has. The thought sickened my stomach. She would fear me.

If he was even allowing her to be coherent. He may have drank from her once, and killed her.

I tightened my hands around my steering wheel, my knuckles becoming whiter than pale.

Bella had a way of attracting the wrong people. I thought about Luke but he had been a mediocre threat. Duncan was real. Anger surged through me.

She has been through so much...

********

Another week passed and nothing new had come up. Esme was begging me to come home now. She said Alice needed me, but I knew Alice would be fine.

I needed Bella.

I had circled through Alaska, not bothering to stop to see my family. I didn't have the time. She had been missing for three weeks now. If he were allowing her to live, she was probably hanging on to life by a thread now. Time was running out.

I was now traveling east through Canada, hitting the northern cities and outskirts. I hadn't fed in the three weeks that I had been searching for her, not wanting to waste a single minute on doing anything else. I was beginning to feel it, however. The hunger in my throat was becoming excruciating.

My cell began ringing. I picked it up, already knowing it was Alice giving me an update.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Edward!" Alice was frantic.

"Alice?" I asked her getting nervous, "what's wrong?"

"Edward, " she paused and I read her thoughts. I hit the brakes and drove to the side of the road, slamming to a stop.

"Edward," she began again, knowing I already knew what she was about to say. "They found her."

I sat there, breathing in and out, even though it was an unnecessary practice.

"She's alive, Edward," she finished.

Alive. She's alive! My heart soared and I felt relief, sudden and forceful relief.

Alice said it again, reaffirming it, as if trying to believe it herself, "She's alive". I could hear the smile in her voice.

"They found her in El Paso."

"Tell Carlisle that I'm coming home and then I am going to go to El Paso," I told her, flipping my cell phone shut. I turned my car around, heading back to Forks.

_She's alive_. I smiled. _My Bella is alive._

**Alright, so that was Edward's POV. That was hard to write. So I hope it came out okay.**

**Remember there will be a lot more to this story. Bella now knows about the Cullen's but after what she has been through with Duncan, Edward and Alice are going to have to earn her trust back.**

**Please review!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am sooo sorry this took so long to update. We got a new puppy and its like having a baby in the house. She takes my constant attention when I am at home. I hope you guys enjoy this. I know it has been a long time coming.**

_Beep...beep...beep..._

_Where am I?_

_Beep...beep..._

_What is that beeping? ...beep..._

_It's so bright, so so bright._

_Beep...beep...beep..._

_My eyes...they feel so heavy._

I attempt to open my eyes. Nothing.

_Beep...beep...beep..._

I tried again, with a little more success. They fluttered. Bright white light escaped and hit my pupils. _Ohh_, I moaned without meaning to.

"Bella?" A frantic voice beside me appeared. _Mom?_

"Charlie, she's waking up! Get a nurse!" Definitely mom. She always worries and frets too much.

_She said nurse..._

_Lights and beeping....?_

_....hospital?_

_Why am I in a hospital?_

I tried to open my eyes again. They fluttered open and immediately I squinted to the brightness. The white walls opposite of me were blinding, along with the fluorescent light over my bed. Mom came into view.

Her eyes were red as if she had been crying. She looked so old, as if she aged dramatically since the last time I saw her. What happened to her?

"Oh, baby...," she mummered putting her head on my chest and rubbing my arms. She started to cry.

I wanted to comfort her, but it was all I could muster to open my eyes. I just laid there and let her cry.

There was a commotion at the doorway and I saw a woman in scrubs and a man in a white coat walk briskly in with my dad following behind them. My dad looked awful as well. His face was full of worry lines.

The man in the white coat came over to my left side. He began checking the monitors and looking back at me. Mom had gotten up and moved to the chair to my right. My dad stood in the back with a look I couldn't quite read. The nurse stood back as if waiting to hear orders.

"Well, Miss Bella," the man in the white coat, said turning to me and smiling down at me. "You gave us quite a scare, but your going to be okay."

I heard my mom sigh with relief and I looked over and saw my mom and dad hugging.

My mind felt so groggy and exhausted. I felt as if I had been drugged for days. What day was it?

I wanted to ask what happened and why I was here, but it came out with a groan.

"Ooo...." My mom jumped forward rushing towards me.

The doctor leaned in looking intently at me. "Miss. Swan, your body has been through a lot this last month, I need you to try to relax and rest."

Month? How long exactly had I been unconscious?

"Is she okay?" I heard my dad ask from the far corner. Like me, hospitals were un-nerving to him.

"She is fine," the doctor said turning toward them, "Like I said, she just needs rest. She will probably be more coherent after more rest". He turned back to me and smiled. My eyes began to get droopy once again. _No! I wanted information! What has happened?!_

"Sleep, my little Bella." I heard my mom croon to me softly, rubbing her hand through my hair.

I lost my internal battle of fighting sleep. I drifted off to blackness once again.

***********

I woke up sometime a few days later. I had lost all sense of time.

It was night. My mom was sleeping on a cot in front of my tiny window. My dad was close by in a uncomfortable looking chair, head bent, asleep.

I didn't want to wake them, but the position I was in was uncomfortable. I quietly shifted. My mom's eyes sprang open. She looked at me, eyes widening.

"Bella!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. My dad shot up in the same second my mom's feet hit the floor. I was surrounded by them.

"Oh, Bella, honey, " my mom fretted over me.

"Bells...,"my dad started swallowing hard, looking extremely emotional and on the verge of tears. I have never seen my dad cry before.

"Wh-what am I doing here?" I asked still confused. At least my head was clearing.

My mom looked at my dad, hesitating.

"You don't remember, honey?" she asked with sad eyes.

Feeling tired, I just shook my head.

"We're in El Paso, Texas," my eyes widened with this news. El Paso?

My dad broke through, "You were kidnapped".

_Kidnapped?_

_No I wasn't._

I thought hard. I remember the dance. That was the last thing I remember.

"Date?" I croaked, trying to figure out how much time had passed since the dance.

My mom again looked at my dad who answered for her. "April 21".

_APRIL?!?!_ The dance was March 13. I had been unconscious for over a month.

"You really don't remember anything...?" my mom asked, looking slightly disappointed.

I shook my head again.

Suddenly a feeling swept over me. _Pain. I was in pain. Not now. But not long ago._

I shuddered at the memory.

My mom and dad were instantly smothering me. "Are you okay?"

"Do we need to get the doc?"

I shook my head again. "S'okay". I forced a smile on my tired face. The muscles twitched from being unused. I'm sure it was a pathetic smile.

"The police are going to want to talk to you when you're up to it," my dad said looking down on me seriously, "about Duncan".

_Duncan._ The name sent a rush of memories through me. Duncan and the car, speeding through the streets, away from my home and family. Duncan and the cemetery. Cold, murky, and dark room. Red eyes, Duncan and his red eyes, leaning into my neck.

I let out a blood curdling scream, sending both my parents jumping back in shock. I sat up and screamed louder.

"Bella!" I heard my frantic mom cry.

"Bella!" My dad said at the same time.

"Miss. Swan...?" Startled nurses and doctors were spilling in. I felt hands on my arms, forcing me back down to the bed. I fought them. _No! No! NO! I will not be in pain again!!_

I fought hard, sending some poor lady back a few steps. I heard my mom sobbing in the background.

I began kicking and contorting my body, trying to shake the many hands off me.

_Pain, pain, pain. No. I will not be his food again_. Duncan. Red eyes. Pain.

I gave a fierce kick and nailed someone near the foot of the bed. "Oof". I heard the person respond.

"Get me a sedative!" I heard the doctor yell at someone. I continued screaming and kicking. _I will never be his food again!_

A soothing feeling filled my veins. Against my will, I felt my body relax. My eye lids began drooping. I felt at peace

And then...

blackness.

************

Two weeks later I was home in Forks. The doctors at the hospital in El Paso decided that my physical injuries were healed. Now it was time for my mental injuries.

I couldn't sleep at night without sleeping pills. I spent every night doping myself up with meds and falling into a chemically induced sleep. I would wake up hours later and find Charlie sitting across my room in the rocking chair, shotgun nearby. Duncan had still not been found.

Forks which had once been a safe place to me, a safeness that I had taken for granted, was now a part of my nightmares.

My friends tried to see me, but I wasn't ready. My dad continued to turn them away, daily as they did not go a single day without trying. One morning I woke up and noticed my dad was not in his usual spot in the rocking chair. I heard voices downstairs.

Curiosity over took me and I went and sat at the top stair, eavesdropping.

It was Jessica and Angela.

"....returning to school?" Jessica was apparently asking.

"Not sure, kiddo," my dad told her honestly, "She's been through a lot."

There was silence on the other end. Jess was probably nodding or something.

"Well, tell her," Angela was speaking now, "We miss her and understand. When she is ready, she can call us day or night."

I have such great friends.

"Of course," my dad agreed. I heard shuffling as they walked toward the front door. I quietly made my way back to my room.

I looked out the window and saw Jessica and Angela walking down the pathway to Jessica's car. I sighed and sat on my bed.

I heard my dad walking up the stairs.

"Hey Bells," he said walking in and noticing I was awake, "Your friends just came by."

I gave him a forced smile.

He sighed. I knew he was worried about me. Not about my physical health, but about my mental state. He had not returned to work either. I was silently relieved of that, not even able to fathom being alone in this house for even a few minutes. It would only take a few minutes for Duncan to...

I shook my head trying to get rid of the image of the vampire.

"Well, remember tomorrow is your first appointment with Dr. Brittany at the hospital."

I looked at my dad. Ugh, how did I forget. I had to see a psychologist, to my utter horror. My mom and dad insisted and I resisted. However, he went behind my back and made an appointment anyway.

"Dad," I started, "I don't see how that is even nec--."

He cut me off by putting his hand in the air. "You know what your mom and I think."

"Yeah, you think I am crazy."

Hurt filled his face. "You know that is not true. We both love you and want you to feel safe again. You can't hide in this house forever."

I just crossed my arms and humphed.

My dad took that as his cue to leave my room and I was suddenly alone with my thoughts again.

I did not want to go to that hospital. I did not want to talk to a stranger, a psychologist. I did not want to leave the safety of my house.

What if I ran into Dr. Cullen or some other vampire?

Panic began to fill my chest. I breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm down. I have been home for several days now and not a single glimpse of Edward or his family. The idea of seeing any of them scared me to death. They never had tried to hurt me, not even once. On the contrary they tried to protect me from Duncan.

I shook my head. They were still vampires, bloodsucking demons...

*********

Without anymore argument I found myself entering the front doors of the hospital. Several people glanced at me sympathetically, but luckily no one tried to talk to me. The crowds of people were overwhelming.

My dad led me down a narrow hallway to a set of elevators. Names of doctors on a sign beside the elevator told us that my doctor was on the fourth floor. We were silent in the elevator. Dad, knowing I was unhappy to be here, was giving me my space.

The elevator dinged to signal we were on our floor. The double doors opened and we walked out. A flash of blonde hair caught my eye and I turned my head to the left and saw Dr. Cullen talking with another doctor.

My heart leaped in my chest and I grabbed for my dad, holding tightly to his arm. He looked down at me confused to my sudden clinginess but I faked a smile on my face. I looked again back at the blonde haired vampire and he was glancing at me. When we made eye contact he smiled, a genuine and sincere looking smile. My nerves began to settle. He looked harmless enough. To my advantage, there were at least ten other people standing around this elevator and he would have to take them all down in order to get to me. Highly unlikely. I completely relaxed as dad led me in the door that read Dr. Brittany's office. I snuck one last glance at Dr. Cullen but he had disappeared. I sighed with relief as my dad checked me in. I had seen a vampire without making a scene. I felt elated and like I was on the path to recovery.

*********

I had been seeing Dr. Brittany every other day for a week now. She and I hit it off and I ended up being grateful to her knowledge and gentle voice. She soothed me in a way my mom never could. She eventually told me that my next step to recovery was to return to school. My stomach turned to this idea but she reassured me that I would be okay. Especially since there was only a month left. I could handle a month.

So Monday morning two weeks after I had returned home, I returned to school.

Jessica volunteered to pick me up, so I wouldn't be alone even in the time it took me to drive to school. I was immensely grateful for that, as was my dad, who was returning to work as well. He had made his schedule so that he would be home by the time the school day was over.

Jessica gave me a big hug when she saw me. This was the first time I had been in her presence since the dance. We spent a lot of time talking on the phone the past week. I felt that so much time had passed, I had to get to know her and Ang all over again. Apparently they had been pretty miserable with worry over me.

I was nervous on the drive to school. Not sure what my fellow classmates would think of me. Would they avoid me? Are they scared of me?

When we parked, Jessica gave me a reassured squeeze on my hand and jumped out. Mike and Angela were already approaching. I sat in the car a few seconds longer, breathing in and out. I glanced around nervously, taking in everyone's reactions to my return. Some glanced over but tried not to stare too long. Some completely ignored me, which I liked. I noticed Rosalie's BMW parked a few feet from us. So, they were here. I did not see Edward's car. Maybe he was late?

I got out.

"Oh, Bella!" Angela cried pulling me into a hug. She squeezed me like she was afraid I may fall apart right then and there.

I patted her back as she loosened her hold on me. "I'm okay. It's so good to see all of you again." I smiled encouragingly.

Mike grabbed me and hugged me tightly next. I hugged him back.

When we had separated I tried to laugh off the tension. "So what is new here? What is the latest gossip?" I turned to Jessica who had a smile forming on her lips. "Tell me everything."

We laughed as the three of us began our trek to the front doors.

******

Missing over a month of school was a nightmare on my workload. The teachers were all trying to be understanding, but it was going to take me a month to make up what I missed plus try to keep up with the current work.

I looked forward to lunch, seeing my friends and sitting around people who loved and cared for me. I made my way quickly to the cafeteria, ignoring the stares from other classmates.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I got close to the double doors, making the person in front of me run into me. "Hey," they cried angrily, stepping around me. I completely ignored it, my mind on something much more important. How did I forget? I eat lunch at the same time as the Cullen's...as Edward. Vampires.

My heart started to escalate. I managed to not freak out with Dr. Cullen at the hospital, but that was one vampire. This will be five. _Five_. OK, room full of students and witnesses. No way would they try anything...

I took a deep breath and stepped forward. _I can do this_, I told myself. _I can do this._

I reached the doors and swung them open. I dared not look at the Cullen table. _I can do this, I can do this,_ I chanted in my head. _Don't look, don't look. I can do this._ I somehow managed to maneuver my way to my friends table without looking up. I sat down quickly.

"Bells, are you hungry?" Angela asked concern written all over her face. I know my face had to be paler than a....a vampire. My blood had drained all the way to my feet.

I shook my head at her. She looked at me and began to ask me something but I did what I had been telling myself I would not do, I looked.

They were sitting there. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. They were talking quietly amongst themselves, not even paying attention to my arrival like the rest of the cafeteria. Edward was missing. I looked around. Where was he? I remembered not seeing his car this morning. But where could he be?

Alice glanced at me and I looked away quickly.

Breathe...

I tried to pay attention to the rest of my friends conversations. They were trying so hard to make things feel normal for me. I loved them for it.

Biology would be next. My class with Edward, but if he wasn't here...

Why am I disappointed?

Tears suddenly sprang to my eyes. I turned away from my friends so they wouldn't see. What is going on with me? I looked over at the Cullen table again, tears beaming my eyes. Alice and Jasper were watching this time. I shook my head and jumped up.

"Bell--," I heard Mike call out, but I was out of there too fast to even respond. I found myself alone in the long and creepy hallway. I walked briskly toward the office. I want to go home, I thought. I made it most of the day, I did good, but this is too much.

I stopped for a second in the bathroom, clamoring into a stall, tears pooling over. _Why am I crying?!_ I felt pathetic.

I sat down on the toilet, putting my face in my hands.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice call out. A harmonious voice.

I immediately quietened and sat still.

I saw two feet approach my stall, and then a soft knock. "Bella?"

I opened the stall and found Alice standing there. Surprisingly I wasn't scared. I jumped up and flew into her arms and she held me for a long time. Her cold and hard body was comforting. This must be what Edward feels like...

After a few minutes I pulled away and blew my nose. I was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," I apologized trying to recover.

"No," she said softly, "there is no need to apologize." She smiled reassuringly at me.

"I think- I think, "I stammered, "I think I need to leave here".

She nodded.

"Where is Edward?" I asked her, boldly and curiously.

"Thats what I wanted to talk to you about," she told me as I walked to the sink, "but if you aren't up to it--."

"Is something wrong?" I asked, a little too urgently, but fearful of what had happened to him.

"No...but we can't talk about it here."

"Then lets go talk somewhere," I suggested.

"I'll meet you at the cafe in half an hour," she told me.

**Next chapter will explain where Edward is now and what he did after he found out Bella was alive. **

**Please Review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the amazing reviews on the last chapter. I know you guys are dying for some Edward, so I typed this out for you as fast as possible. I hope you like it!**

**Thanks for all the congrats on the puppy. We love her to death. We named her Bella....hahaha.  
**

All I had to do to get out of the rest of the day was walk into the office. The secretary at the front desk didn't even ask. She just said, "Go home dear."

Instead of walking home, I headed into the opposite direction toward the cafe.

I walked in with a _ding_ above my head from the bell on the door. The man behind the counter smiled at me and I walked to an empty table.

I didn't have to wait long. Alice came in with a light breeze from outside. She practically danced to the table.

"Hi." She smiled and sat down.

My heart sped a little. She was a vampire after all. I looked around noting that we were almost alone except for the man behind the counter and a young woman and child near the entrance. This would be an easy win for her.

"Don't worry," she said bringing me back to reality, "I won't hurt you."

I cleared my throat, embarrassed.

"I bet you have a lot of questions," she said matter-of-factly.

I was nervous. My palms were sweating. I fidgeted in my chair. I wasn't nervous like this at school around her, which had surprised me. My fears, it seems, had returned. I looked at her across the table. She sat there so innocently with an encouraging smile on her face. Her wild hair looked perfect around her perfect, pixie face. Her face was very pale. Why had I not noticed this before? She sat forward a little putting her small, porcelain looking hands on the table and clasping them together. Porcelain. That was what she and Rosalie reminded me of, porcelain dolls.

"Bella...," she urged quietly.

I cleared my throat again, not sure where to start. I did have alot of questions, but mostly against all conceivable knowledge, I only cared about Edward.

"I know it had to be so hard for you," she said, breaking the uncomfortable silence finally. "I know, it had to be so hard."

I just nodded dumbly and she continued.

"We-," she broke off, thinking.

I looked at her and watched her think hard.

She found her words, "We aren't like Dunca--." I cringed at the sound of his name and she stopped for a second, noting it. "We aren't like him."

She leaned in to me, whispering. "We don't eat human blood, just animal blood."

I sat back with this information, feeling uncomfortable, nervous and relieved with this knowledge. Edward doesn't eat people. Alice doesn't eat people.

"We move from place to place, establishing ourselves within the society. We try to live a normal human life. We don't want to be monsters. We value yours and everybody lives around us."

"There are those, like him, who choose not to lead this life. They are ruthless and evil. Preying on people and their weaknesses. He is ancient among our kind. His skills were different than ours. He was an old vampire. Stronger than us, but more vulnerable to outside forces."

"Like the sun?" I asked, remembering the day I escaped and how he had smoked when the sun touched his skin.

"Yes."

"So the sun doesn't harm you?" I asked, curious.

"No," she said and added, "It just makes our skin sparkle."

I sat forward interested, "Sparkle?"

"I'll or Edward will show you sometime, if you want."

"Where is Edward?" The mention of his name sent butterflies through my stomach for the first time since the dance.

"He is.....hunting him," she rushed out, unsure how I would respond to this information.

"Hunting him?" I asked, fear striking though me. What if he found him? Would Duncan hurt him? She said he was stronger than the rest.

"Yes," she said, "We, as in the rest of my family, aren't happy about it. But I understand why. I would do the same if anything like that happened to Jasper."

"Why does he care so much?" I asked, butterflies swarming with this news. Alice was in love with Jasper, that was obvious to anyone. Does that mean Edward was in love with me?

"You are special to Edward and he will stop at nothing to make sure you are safe." She looked at me for a response but I sat dumbstruck.

"When you disappeared, Bella," she looked sad, reflecting on something I had no comprehension of. "Edward was a disaster. We don't cry, we can't, but if he could he would have. He searched high and low for you. He went as far as the border of Canada".

I sucked in my breath, waiting for her to continue.

"When they found you, he and Carlisle immediately flew to El Paso. He snuck in when your mom and dad were not in the room. It broke his heart, to see you like that, when he failed in protecting you..."

"He didn't fail, I was stubborn and wouldn't listen to him! He tried so hard!" The words came out in a rush, defending Edward.

She smiled sadly, "Edward didn't see it that way. So now he is tracking Duncan in order to find him, kill him and keep him away from you forever".

My heart was stammering in my chest. I stared at her open mouthed.

"Duncan will kill him!" I said almost too loudly. I looked around, making sure no one heard. Satisfied we weren't heard, I leaned in and whispered urgently. "Tell him to come back!"

"He won't listen to any of us," she told me and I sat back fuming. He needs to listen! He can't get hurt for my sake!

"Well make him," I added stubbornly.

She shrugged. "Trust me, we've all tried."

"Bella!" I turned to see my dad walking in. "Thank heavens! They called me from school and told me you left, but when I went by the house you weren't there." He pulled me up into a relieved hug.

"I'm sorry dad," I motioned at Alice, "We were just catching up."

"Oh, er, hi," my dad stumbled.

"We can go home now, dad," I told him. I turned to Alice. "Thank you."

**********

We got home a few minutes later. I told my dad I had to go upstairs and start my mountain of homework. He nodded and went to the kitchen to start dinner.

Once alone upstairs, I sat down on my bed, thinking about the conversation with Alice. I stood and began to pace.

_When you disappeared, Bella, Edward was a disaster. He searched for you all the way up to the border of Canada._

_He's tracking Duncan._

_If it had happened to Jasper, I would have done the same._

Edward...where are you?

I took out my cell phone that the police officers of El Paso had retrieved. I flipped it open and scrolled down to the E's.

Edward

_We all tried, Alice had said._

All, but me, I thought.

I hit the call button.

He picked up after one ring.

"Hello...?" he answered, sounding surpised.

I was speechless. After all I had been through. After all that Duncan, a vampire, had done to me. My innocence and spirit destroyed by a monster...

_I_ was in love with a monster.

"Ed-Edward?" I stammered into the phone. I clutched my cell phone with dear life.

"Bella?" he asked urgently, "Are you alright, are you okay...Bella?"

"Edward," I repeated again, sinking down onto my floor. Tears pooled into my eyes, threatening to overflow any second.

He was quiet, waiting for me to continue. "I..." I stopped myself, trying to search for the right words to tell this monster, my monster, that I needed him more than life itself. "I...need yo-you to come h-home". The tears fell through and began pouring down my cheeks. I hung up the cell, not even waiting for a response.

I fell onto my side on the floor, pulling legs up into a fetal position and cried my heart out.

*********

I awoke suddenly and sat up. Somehow I was moved into my bed. I looked over and saw my dad in his usual spot with the shotgun close by. He must have picked me up and moved me. I had actually cried myself to sleep. I had fallen asleep on my own. I was amazed. I wonder if my dad realized that. I looked over at my dad again. He had to be so uncomfortable in that chair. I felt guilty. I laid back down, pulling the covers over me. 2am.

Jessica was waiting obediently at the curve when I stepped out of my house. "Bye Bells," my dad called getting into his patrol car.

"See ya dad," I answered as I opened Jessica's car door and stepped in.

"Hey," she said putting her car into drive.

"Hey, sorry about yesterday..."

"No, its cool. I figured you went home after what happened in the cafeteria."

I gave her a small smile and we rode in silence the rest of the way.

I thought about Edward. I was embarrassed about the phone call yesterday. _Ugh, think before you act, Bella. That's what everyone has always told me. I was a fool._

When we got to school everything appeared normal. No one stared anymore or made any sympathetic glances. I was old news it appeared.

Jessica and I got out of the car and began walking across the parking lot. Out of habit I looked around for the Cullens. Sure enough there was a red BMW and...

I stopped dead in my tracks. A silver Volvo was parked beside the BMW.

"Bella?" Jessica asked, confused by my sudden abrupt stop.

I wasn't listening to her. I was looking right at Edward who was leaning against his car, looking at me. He took my breath away. My butterflies fluttered around in my stomach and there was absolutely no fear in my heart. He stood up straight and began walking towards me, looking unsure.

_Why are you unsure? Unsure of my reaction maybe? _

I began walking to him, totally ignoring a confused Jessica who still stood confused in our original spot. Edward paused at the edge of his car and waited for me to approach, seemingly thinking that it was best for me to approach him. Either way was fine with me, I was going to him either way.

Tears of relief and sadness washed over me and they began to spill over. I closed the gap between us and stood in front of him. He looked down at me, slowly and unsure again of my reaction, reached out and brushed a tear from my cheek. I closed my eyes and fell into his chest, letting it all out again. He put his arms around me and held me tight. I heard the bell ring somewhere in the distance, but he nor I made a move to rush to first period. We just continued to stand there, no words whispered between us. We just held each other as if we were the only two people on the planet. For the first time since Duncan began torturing me, I felt safe.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that. I know Edward wasn't in it much, but I felt his coming back on her request, powerful. Anyways, not sure when the next one will get out. But I will asap.**

**Please review! :)  
**


End file.
